The Path Between the Stars
by cullenitis
Summary: A series of related one-shots about Sarah's new life as the Goblin Queen with her dashing husband Jareth! Nonlinear. Lots of J/S fluff! Rating has changed. Please review, but no flames!
1. Thunder Underground

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Labyrinth, Jim Henson does. I do not own "As the World Falls Down", David Bowie does. And I don't own Jareth...Sarah does :(_

**Thunder Underground**

Thunderstorms in the Underground were _nothing_ like the ones Aboveground.

For starters, instead of the familiar expanse of thick, grey clouds Sarah had been accustomed to from a storm at home, rain clouds in the Underground were red. Blood red. With _black_ rain drops, or as she liked to call them, "black liquid swarms of death". Rain in the Underground had the color and viscosity of oil yet, amazingly, didn't leave a stain or even have a scent. It also didn't just fall straight from the sky; it came up from the ground as well, and swirled around in the air like a barrage of angry locusts, thanks to the wind. Oh God, the wind! It had to be 75mph _at least_, and it sounded like a chorus of banshees, sick cats, and screech owls. But the worst part, hands down, was the thunder. The thunder in the Underground, was as loud as a cannon blast at close range and had enough force to jar the foundation of the castle itself! The sound waves were strong enough to knock over furniture, topple tapestries and paintings off the walls, and propel the little goblins subjects several feet into the air. Thank heaven, the Underground storms didn't have lightning; that just might have been a complete deal breaker for her.

Ever since Sarah had returned to the Underground, seven years after she'd successfully run the Labyrinth and won back her little brother's freedom, she had had to make quite a few adjustments, the biggest being her marriage to Jareth the Goblin King.

It didn't take two years after Sarah's little _adventure_ to realize that she truly didn't belong in the Aboveground. She had continued to call upon her friends, Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus, from time to time and had slowly come to realize something important: she _missed_ Jareth. She had found herself feeling slightly disappointed every time her goblin friends appeared in her room, via her vanity mirror, and there was no eccentric Goblin King accompanying them or even mentioned. Didn't she say that she had needed _all_ of them?

Of course, she was shamelessly in denial about it, at least until she went out on her first date her sophomore year of high-school with Ben.

_ Or was it Bill? No, Brian? Bruce? Whatever._

Anyway, the date was boring as hell and for the life of her, she just couldn't stop thinking about Jareth the entire time she was with what's-his-name. The way he looked, the way he smelled, his hair, his eyes, his voice...his _pants_. No mortal boy/man could ever hope to compare. Two more dates with two more nameless boys later, and she just couldn't deny it anymore. She was in _love_ with Jareth. She didn't know when it happened and frankly, it didn't matter. She didn't even care if the offer he had made to her in the broken remains of the Escher room had been legitimate or not. She knew how _she_ felt and what her plan was.

She had then put her nose to the proverbial grindstone and actually became the salutatorian of her high-school graduating class, and even earned a full scholarship to the college of her choice, where she earned a Bachelor's degree in English Literature with a minor in Theater.

Satisfied that she had achieved an acceptable level of education, she then went to her parents' house while they were out and Toby was at school, stood in front of the balcony doors of her parents' bedroom, where she had first met _him_, and said her right words:

"I wish that the goblins would come and take me away...right now."

Not half a second later, a swirl of glitter had engulfed her and when it dispersed, she was standing in the middle of the crowded throne room, face-to-face with the Goblin King.

She vaguely remembered how quiet the normally boisterous goblins were and how they were crowded behind their king, wary of the events that were about to unfold. Jareth's face had been perfectly neutral for the entire three seconds she had stood there, nostalgically ogling him like a horny school-girl. So she couldn't help the word diarrhea/love confession that immediately spewed forth. Honestly she couldn't really remember what she had said, because as soon as she finished, Jareth had claimed her mouth in a passionate, memory-erasing kiss.

After that, it had all become a fuzzy blur of images consisting of being teleported to the Goblin King's bed-chamber, clothes coming off, skin touching skin, indescribable pleasure, and Jareth whispering things like: "Goblin Queen", "my love", "so beautiful", and "you precious thing". The wedding and coronation were scheduled first thing the following morning.

That was two years ago, and things had been better than she could have ever imagined.

It turns out that Jareth really _had_ been playing the role of the villain to suit her heroine fantasy. In reality, though he was by no means a perfect gentleman, Jareth was a fairy tale prince in every other sense. He took her on tours of his, now _their_, kingdom, discussed any and all subjects with her, invited her three friends to visit the castle whenever they wanted, sang and danced with her, and offered to train her in the magic arts.

Sarah had received her magical powers once she had been _reborn_ as a Fey. As soon as she and Jareth had said their vows at the wedding, she had felt a surge of hot energy erupt within her. Jareth informed her that she had also gained immortality, and one could imagine her surprise when she saw herself in the mirror, as she was preparing for the wedding night, and found that she had the same eye-markings as her new husband.

And she loved being the Goblin Queen! The goblins themselves took some getting used to, but their rambunctiousness grew on her and became quite endearing. All the royal Fey of the neighboring kingdoms had been nothing but gracious and kind to her since her first day at court. She was loved and respected by all for her knowledge, judiciousness, kindness, and beauty.

So how in the hell was it possible that the great Goblin Queen was now a shivering, whimpering mess because of her kingdom's version of a harmless thunderstorm?

She'd only experienced one other Underground storm before, and it had occurred while Jareth had been visiting another kingdom to attend a war council and Sarah had opted to stay behind to spend the day with Hoggle, Ludo, and Didymus, roaming the Goblin City. It had all happened so fast, her friends rushing her to the castle as the sky grew red and the wind picked up, and the first crash of thunder made them all lose their balance and land in a heap on the castle's stone floor. Sarah was in complete hysterics not a minute later. Her three friends and the rest of her goblin subjects had done the best they could to console her, but it was all in vain. She had ended up hiding under the bed like a five year old, crying for Jareth. Since Fey could only teleport within their respective kingdoms or to the Aboveground, Jareth had to wait until the storm passed before he could safely fly back to the Goblin City in his owl form. The instant he had materialized in their bed-chamber, he held Sarah in his arms, kissing her hair and rubbing soothing circles on her back as she buried her face in his shoulder and sobbed. He had felt her distress through the magic of their fey marriage bond and had been in agony waiting out the storm until he could return to his wife.

Another thing about Underground thunderstorms was that they had no environmental benefits. They didn't replenish any of the indigenous vegetation or bodies of water, they only had prophetic significance. A thunderstorm in the Underground indicated an imminent change and/or happening that affected the area where it struck. Jareth told her that there had been a storm in the Labyrinth right before she had wished Toby away, which was why the sky had been slightly reddish-orange when she had arrived and started her journey. As a matter of fact, the storm _she_ had endured had foretold that the war council Jareth had been attending that day, ultimately resulted in a peace treaty.

Well God knows what _this_ thunderstorm was _foretelling _but whatever it was, she hoped it was a damn good one.

It was the anniversary of Sarah's triumphant run through the Labyrinth, and Jareth had been driving her crazy! With all his intense looks and deliberate fleeting touches, she'd been dying to get him out of those skin-tight pants all day long. She had put on the nightgown Jareth liked best on her and he wore nothing but his white poet's shirt and grey breeches, and just as they had been getting ready to have some _amazing _sex, the thunderstorm hit and Sarah just went to pieces.

Fan-#$%ing-tastic!

So now here she was, the Goblin Queen, trembling and weeping and being cradled like a baby in the arms of her husband, the Goblin King. This was so embarrassing! Jareth, God bless him, he was being so wonderful. He had been sitting cross-legged on the bed, with her in his lap, gently rocking her back and forth and whispering to her for over an hour, and it was helping...a little.

"Shh, precious. I'm here," Jareth said softly as Sarah flinched at a particularly loud rumble of thunder. "You're always safe in my arms, my queen."

She couldn't verbally answer, so she just nodded and pressed herself impossibly closer to the man she loved more than anything in the world.

Outside the castle, the wind howled, the thunder crashed and the black rain splattered against the window. The only light in the bed-chamber came from the roaring fire in the grand fireplace and it was casting shadows along the stone walls that were usually romantic, but right now, they were just adding to the incredibly oppressive and frightening atmosphere. She tried not to look at them, or the window, or anything but Jareth for that matter.

"I'm sorry, Jareth." Sarah whimpered. "I'm supposed to be the Champion of the Labyrinth. I've faced oubliettes, cleaners, Fireys, the Bog, and the entire Goblin Army, but one little thunderstorm, and I'm reduced to a giant infant. Some Goblin Queen, huh?" she quipped derisively.

"Sarah," Jareth's voice was firm. "You are the bravest and most beautiful soul that has ever lived in the Underground. In all my centuries, I have never given my heart, nor wanted to give my heart to anyone but you."

She blushed and looked away, only to squeak in fear again as the wind slammed a branch against the window. Thankfully, the window was re-enforced with magic, so it wouldn't break.

"Give it time my love." Jareth crooned as he stroked her hair. "You'll grow accustomed to it."

Sarah highly doubted _that_, but she still couldn't help feeling ashamed of herself. Everyone else in the Labyrinth treated the thunderstorms the exact same way people treated the equivalent in the Aboveground: mildly dangerous, but perfectly normal and because she was the queen, no harm could come to her within the walls of the Labyrinth. They also strongly assured her that they didn't have anything like "tornadoes", "floods", or "hurricanes", thank Christ; but she still drew the line at going outside with them and _playing _in it.

Another crash of thunder shook the room and Sarah yelped. "It's not fair!" she shouted in embarrassed frustration, swiping angrily at her tears, "I wish I wasn't scared anymore. I can't stand it!"

Jareth couldn't help but grin slightly at the return of her favorite catchphrase. "What's said is said. Shall I sing to you, my precious?" he asked.

That caught her off guard. In the time she'd gotten to know Jareth, the _real _Jareth, she had learned that he only sang when he was very happy and she hardly thought that this was the time for him to express glee. On the other hand, his voice did incredible things to her. It had an uncanny ability to excite, arouse, and calm her all at once. Another crack of thunder made her decision for her.

"Yes, yes please!" She begged.

Giving her one of his devilish smirks, Jareth extended his right hand and conjured three crystals simultaneously. He then blew on them gently, and they floated out of his hand into the spacious bed chamber. He repeated this action until the entire bedchamber was filled with beautiful crystals swirling around the room like snowflakes, and then Sarah heard it. The hauntingly familiar tune from a wind-up toy she played every night before going to bed since before she could remember. The song Jareth had given words to and had sung for her in a dream he had constructed out of the glamorous fantasies of her human youth. The song that made her fall in love with him. She suddenly had tears in her eyes for a completely _different_ reason.

_There's such a sad love _

_deep in your eyes._

_A kind of pale jewel, _

_opened and closed_

_within your eyes. _

_I'll place the sky within your eyes._

Oh God, his voice! It sounded exactly the same as it had the first time she had heard him sing this song, and the way he was touching and looking at her! His loving, smoldering gaze was sending delicious shivers down her spine. His beautiful, strange eyes were hypnotizing. Jareth's glove-less hand brushed her cheek and neck gently. She hadn't even noticed that three more cracks of thunder had occurred.

_There's such a fooled heart _

_beating so fast,_

_in search of new dreams, _

_a love that will last_

_within your heart. _

_I'll place the moon within your heart._

His right hand slid down her neck and settled right over her heart causing Sarah to gasp softly. His left arm was wrapped around her shoulders and he swayed with her in time to the music.

_As the pain sweeps through, _

_makes no sense for you._

_Every thrill has gone. _

_Wasn't too much fun at all,_

_but I'll be there for you-oo-oo. _

_As the world falls down._

She very nearly swooned as Jareth sang the chorus. That had always been her favorite part of the song. Unconsciously, she slipped her hands inside Jareth's open shirt and caressed his lean-muscled chest.

_Falling._

_Falling. _

_Falling in love._

The crystals must have been producing the music and ghostly background vocals, although the thought had vanished as quickly as it had come because Sarah was finding it quite impossible to concentrate on anything other than Jareth, at the moment. She giggled when Jareth gave her an Eskimo kiss as he sang the "_Falling in love" _part.

_I'll paint you mornings of gold._

_I'll spin you Valentine evenings._

_Though we're strangers till now, _

_we're choosing the path _

_between the stars. _

_I'll leave my love between the stars._

The hand that had been innocently resting over Sarah's pounding heart suddenly slipped slowly down between her breasts, over her flat stomach, across her left ribs. All the way down to her left knee and back. This caused her satin, emerald-green nightgown to hike up close to her hips. Her eyes closed in ecstasy.

_As the pain sweeps through, _

_makes no sense for you._

_Every thrill has gone. _

_Wasn't too much fun at all,_

_but I'll be there for you-oo-oo. _

_As the world falls down. _

Sarah's hands continued their exploration of Jareth's firm chest. Her right hand slid up to the side of his neck, her left rested over his heart. She could feel his pendant against her pinky; she had a smaller, matching one around her own neck. It was the Underground's equivalent of a wedding band as well as a symbol of their royal status. It showed that they belonged to each other. The thought made her smile.

_Falling_

_Falling _

_Falling _

_As the world falls down_

_Falling_

_Falling_

_Falling_

_Falling in love _

She felt Jareth cover her left hand with his right, holding it firmly enough for her to feel his strong heartbeat. He then leaned in and pressed his forehead against her own. She suddenly felt a surge of magical energy from him and quick as a breath; she felt the fabric of her nightgown change and her body shift into an upright position. She quickly opened her eyes and saw that Jareth had magically placed them both in the same exact costumes they had worn in the peach-dream! And he was dancing with her again just like the first time, only closer. This time, there were no laughing, half-crazed, masked party guests. They were completely alone, dancing on a mirror that reflected the clear, starry sky all around them!

_As the world falls down_

_(down) Falling_

_Falling_

_Falling_

_Falling in love_

_As the world falls down _

Jareth had been spinning her around the room and had even dipped her a few times and she had squealed with delight. She could go on like this for hours! Just as Jareth had spun her under his arm again and she had closed her eyes involuntarily, she felt another surge of magical energy. In less than a second, she felt high winds and tiny droplets of water hitting her from every direction, though she could still hear the music clearly, the howl of the storm hurt her ears. Her eyes flew open in shock.

She was no longer with Jareth in the star room; she was standing smack dab in the middle of an Underground thunderstorm! The screaming wind whipped her skirts and hair around her and the rain was so thick she couldn't tell where she was. A crack of thunder made her cry out and cover her head. After an intense moment, she noticed something, the rain was hitting her, but she was still completely dry, and all the leaves and twigs and branches being blown around...were passing right through her.

Of course!

It was only an illusion, but since nothing could harm her within the walls of the Labyrinth, this was as realistically dangerous as an Underground storm could be to the Goblin Queen.

_Falling._

_Falling._

_Falling._

She then spun around trying to find Jareth. His voice carried over the tempest, but she couldn't tell where it was coming from! The music began to build and Sarah had whirled around for a third time before she finally saw him. Jareth stood a few yards away from her, as unaffected by the storm as she, gazing at her with pure love and unadulterated lust in his eyes. He opened his arms to her and Sarah didn't have to be asked twice. She ran forward and threw her arms around him, burying her face in his neck, as the music hit its crescendo.

Instantly, another magical surge swept through her, and all at once she felt the squall disappear, her clothing and body position change, and the music become gentle once more. She cautiously raised her head. They were back in their bed-chamber, the crystals floating all around them. She was, again, sitting across Jareth's lap, with her arms still wrapped tightly around his neck. His arms, in turn, were clasped tightly around her; his left hand stroked the back of her head.

_Makes no sense at all._

_Makes no sense to fall._

Jareth gently pulled back to look into her eyes, before he leaned in and brushed his lips against the skin of her cheek as he continued to sing.

_Falling._

_As the world falls down._

_Falling._

_Falling._

_Falling in love. _

Sarah closed her eyes again and moaned at the sensations that only Jareth's lips on her skin could give her. She ran her hands blindly through his wild, platinum-blonde hair. The strands slid through her fingers, soft as silk. His lips brushed all over her face and throat.

_As the world falls down._

_Falling_

_Falling_

_Falling in love _

Another crack of thunder shook the room and a large, ornate painting of a dragon with a goblin on its back crashed to the floor, but Sarah didn't even bat an eyelash. Jareth began lowering her to the bed, hands touching her anywhere they could reach.

_Falling in love._

_Falling in love._

_Falling in love._

_Falling in love. _

The second he sang the last word, Jareth's teasing lips finally claimed her mouth in a demanding kiss that made her toes curl with desire. Returning the kiss with equal fervor, she pulled her magical husband down on top of her, making him groan in approval. As they divested each other of their clothing, the music faded away with the crystals, and the storm raged on outside the castle, completely forgotten.

* * *

What could have been hours later for all Sarah knew, the now satiated Goblin King and Queen laid together in a tangle of bed sheets trying to catch their breath. Sarah was absentmindedly playing with one of the longer locks of Jareth's hair while he was rested his head on her breast, listening to her heartbeat gradually return to its normal rhythm. The storm had finally passed at some point during their love-making. All was quiet and peaceful.

"Thank you, Jareth." Sarah whispered. "I love you."

Jareth raised his head to place a kiss over her heart and then met her gaze. "I am your slave, Sarah. I love you with all that I am, all that I have ever been, and all that I shall be, you precious thing."

There was nothing more Sarah could say to this man, no, this Fey that she feared, loved and obeyed. So she settled for pulling him into another loving kiss, hoping that through it, he understood the extent of her feelings for him as well.

* * *

As it turned out, that Underground thunderstorm really did foretell a damn good one. For two days later, the entire Labyrinth rejoiced in the announcement that the Goblin Queen was with child.

* * *

**A/N: **_Whew! My first fan fiction. I'm thinking about expanding it into a one-shot series. Let me know what you think, but please be gentle; it's my first time lol!_ ;)


	2. Nothing More

**A/N: **_Wow! I'm so happy with the response to my first story. Thank you so much guys! Hope you like this next related one-shot. _

**Crystalizing**

"RRRGH! I CAN'T DO THIS!"

Twenty-two year old Sarah Williams stomped away from the edge of the lake, plopped herself down in the grass with an angry huff, and crossed her arms tightly over her chest. The new Goblin Queen had been practicing the magical art of dream-crystalizing every day for the last three months since she had returned to the Labyrinth and married Jareth, but she _still _couldn't get one crystal to form correctly. In the last ten minutes, she'd managed to form and then immediately pop over three hundred crystals. She just couldn't take it anymore!

"You give up much too easily" a soothing, male voice observed from a few inches to her right. "How did you ever manage to become the Champion of my Labyrinth?"

"Shut up, Jareth!" Sarah snapped but then immediately sighed in regret, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, but I'm just so frustrated! I mean, I've been practicing every single day since I got my powers and I'm not improving at all, and it's been three months! I just don't get it! It's not fair! My magic is fine in all other areas _except_ this one! What am I doing wrong?"

When Sarah had been reborn as a fey at her wedding and received her magical powers, she had been able to perform every magic spell Jareth had taught her quickly and proficient. It had been unexpectedly easy to wield magic. The second she had become fey, she felt a strong ball of hot energy form in the center of her chest, spread throughout her entire body and then settle in her bones, skin and muscles. The formerly human Goblin Queen now experienced a constant hum of _inhuman_ magical energy and physical strength. Casting spells simply required the focus and will-power to manipulate her new inner-strength to shape her desired outcome; allow the magical forces to bubble to the surface of her being, and then bend them to her will. With the proper instruction from Jareth, using her magic was second nature to Sarah now. She could teleport anywhere within the Labyrinth, transform into animals, re-order time, do almost anything she wanted to do, except conjure _one_ stupid, lousy, little crystal!

"You're not concentrating on the right aspect," Jareth stated.

"I am so concentrating!" Sarah exclaimed with indignation. "I've been concentrating so hard I feel like my head's about to split open! I've been clearly picturing the outcome in my head, like you told me to, and I've been using every ounce of my strength, but it's just not working!" Sarah protested, uncrossing her arms only to drop her face into her hands and draw her knees up to her chest.

"Sarah."

No response.

"Sarah, look at me precious."

After a moment's hesitation, Sarah raised her head slowly and turned to look at her husband. She'd been so wrapped up in her practice session; she'd completely forgotten where they were. The Goblin King and Queen had woken up to another beautiful morning of gold (as Jareth promised they always would), which had soon evolved into a warm, bright and sunny afternoon. Upon taking a casual stroll together through the wooded outskirts of the Goblin City, the royal couple had discovered that the ever-changing Labyrinth was now sporting a small, crystal-clear lake flanked by a football-field sized expanse of Buffalo grass. It had a very impressive view of the Goblin City and castle but was still far enough away for privacy. Jareth and Sarah had then conjured a nice picnic and after summoning a few goblin servants to take the dirty dishes to the castle's kitchen, Sarah had decided to stand by the lake and practice forming dream-crystals again. The sight of Jareth's wild hair, unusual eyes, and pale skin, illuminated by the Underground sun had successfully reminded her of the beauty around her. Sarah felt her mood lift a little.

Jareth smirked and tapped her nose once with his left index finger. "You're taking things for granted again, love. I didn't say that you weren't concentrating _at all_. I said that you're not concentrating on the right _aspect_."

Sarah's eyebrows furrowed. "Well, what does that mean? I don't understand."

"As you already know Sarah, there are many different forms of magic: transformation, conjuring, potions, just to name a few." Jareth took Sarah's right hand in his left and stroked her fingers with his thumb. "Crystalizing dreams is an ancient and very ironically complicated form of magic. There are hardly any fey in the Underground that even attempt to master it."

"Wait, you said _ironically_ complicated. So what, are you saying that it's not really complicated at all? If that's true, then why don't more fey practice it?" Sarah asked.

"Because crystalizing dreams requires a certain tactic that goes against everything the fey are taught about the magical arts" Jareth replied, looking out over the lake towards the castle. "Normally, fey are taught to view the magic inside of them as water from a tap. When they access their magic, it's like they release a pressure valve and they have to put all of their focus, all of their emotions and strength into bending the forces inside to their will, in order to shape the desired outcome of the spell they are casting. One must have control over their magic, the same as how one must have control over water pressure."

"What happens if you lose control of your magic?" Sarah asked, remembering how difficult it was for her to use the correct amount of magic in her spells the first few weeks after becoming fey. She had singed so many of her clothes and had even managed to turn Jareth's hair hot pink for two days. She remembered how the magical energy had raged within her whenever she first called upon it and had to fight to suppress it; the pain was so intense it was impossible to stand up.

"You become consumed by it. You drown in it." Jareth's voice was solemn. "An accurate basis for comparison might be rabid dogs in the Aboveground. Those who lose control of their magic become just as great a threat to the safety of those around them and must be dealt with in the same manner."

Sarah shuddered. "So if that's the case, then what's the big secret to the crystals?"

Jareth was quiet for a moment, he turned and met her gaze before answering, "You must let the magic flow freely within you; turn on the water pressure full blast." He smirked at the last part.

"What?" Sarah blanched. "But you just said-"

"I know. That is why this particular magical art is rarely pursued. Many believe the risk is too great. They fear the unbridled energy churning inside them. Dream-crystals are the only magical art that require the _caster _to bend to the _magic's_ will."

"Why do it at all, if it's so dangerous?" Sarah pressed.

Jareth brushed a stray lock of hair out of Sarah's face. "As long as at least_ one _fey can crystalize dreams, all of the children in the Aboveground can maintain a connection to our world. How do you think I was able to take Toby away when you wished it? Or how I was able to take you to the Labyrinth and allow you to run it? It was because you _believed_ in the Underground, because you _dreamt _of the Underground, and because I could crystalize dreams, I had the ability to make them come true."

Sarah stared, silently at her husband. This was a _lot _to absorb. Forming crystals was incredibly dangerous, Jareth could do it without a second thought, and if he had never learned how to crystalized dreams in the first place, she never would have met him, nor even dreamt of the Underground at all! That last thought gave her a sinking feeling in her chest. "Show me how to do it. The right way," her voice was firm.

Jareth raised her hand to his lips and gently kissed the back of her fingers. "Sarah, I don't want you to feel pressured to learn dream-crystalizing. I didn't tell you the secret before now, because I wanted to wait until your magical control was flawless, for your own safety; but you don't need to pursue this if you don't want too, love. It certainly is risky and though I don't doubt you're capabilities-"

Sarah waved her free hand to silence him. "I want to learn how, and not because I feel pressured, but because...I used to _be_ one of those Aboveground children. I was never happier than when I was pretending that my dreams were real. I know how juvenile that sounds, but _my_ wildest dreams _did_ come true, because you could form dream-crystals. I had a connection to this world because of _you_; my dreams came true because of _you_. I want other children to have the same chances that I had, maybe not necessarily the same _choices_ because_ I'm _the freakin' queen and you're _my_ husband and I don't like to share, but I want them to feel the same happiness that _I_ felt. I want them to _dream_ the same dreams." She squeezed Jareth's hand in assurance.

Jareth regarded her for a moment, his expression unreadable. Suddenly he shifted his position and settled himself behind her, legs on either side. "Stretch your legs out." Jareth pressed his chest into her back.

Sarah complied, trying not to focus on the heat of Jareth's body so close to her own. After only three months, the Goblin King and Queen were still_ very _much in the honeymoon stage of their marriage but she had a crystal to conjure and she was tired of failing. _Though this grass is pretty soft__…__ No, maybe later...definitely later, but not now._

Jareth placed his hands on top of Sarah's and rested his chin on her right shoulder. "Now raise your hands as if you're about to summon a crystal." he whispered sensually into her ear.

_Focus! _Sarah mentally chided herself. She raised her hands up in front of her face, palms facing each other, fingers curled slightly inward. Jareth's hands shadowed her own, the soft leather of his gloves against her skin made her face hot. _FOCUS!_

"Now listen to me Sarah, this is very important: in a few moments I'll need you to summon your magic but _don't_ give it an outlet. Let it flow freely within you. It will hurt precious, it will feel like you're coming apart at the seams, but you _must not_ release it. You_ must _listen to my voice, and do _exactly _as I say. You must _trust_ me. Do you understand, Sarah?"

"I understand, Jareth. I trust you."

"Good. Now close your eyes and breathe."

Sarah obediently closed her eyes and focused on her breathing.

"Slowly, feel my chest. Breathe with me...in...and out...in...and out. Relax everything."

In no time, Sarah had completely melted against the Goblin King.

"Now...summon _all _of your magic Sarah, and remember, keep it inside. Do it now!"

Taking one last deep breath, Sarah released the figurative pressure valve and felt the hot energy spike inside of her. Immediately her inner senses were assaulted by the raging tide of power exploding inside of her. Jareth was right; she really _did_ feel like she was going to burst at the seams. She felt herself break out into a sweat and she whimpered in pain. She barely managed to hear Jareth's next instruction.

"I know it hurts precious, but you must hold it in. You must not _fear_ it, that's how it takes over." Jareth kissed her cheek. "You can do it Sarah, I do believe in you."

Sarah was physically shaking with the effort to keep her magic from materializing. It was clawing mercilessly at her insides. She grit her teeth and her hands balled into fists.

"Let it bend _you_ to _its_ will Sarah, let it take shape inside of you. Don't let it escape at this capacity or you will lose control of it forever. I promise you it will pass love, but you must not let it materialize until it does." Jareth gripped her trembling body tightly.

Sarah cried out in agony, wanting nothing but for the terrifying pain to stop when something popped into the forefront of her memory: Jareth. Jareth standing proud and intimidating in her parents dark bedroom on a stormy night seven years ago, rolling a crystal around in his gloved hand.

_It's a crystal. Nothing more._ _But if you turn it this way and look into it, it will show you your dreams._

_It's a crystal. Nothing more._

_Nothing more._

Nothing more! Let the magic flow. Let it bend you to its will. Do not fear it. _ It's a crystal. Nothing more. _Sarah's eyes shot open.

Immediately, the wild storm of magical energy inside her transformed into a swirling pool. She still felt full to bursting, but the power was calm and controlled; no longer trying to breach the surface. The Goblin Queen had never felt so magically powerful before. Sarah smiled to herself and unfurled her fingers. It would work this time, she knew it would.

"I've brought you a gift," she said proudly though her voice was a little breathless. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, a perfect crystal formed between her fingertips...and didn't pop.

Jareth's sweet laughter filled the air as Sarah rolled the crystal around her hands; flipping it around with the same tricks she'd seen her husband use countless times before. The little ball of dreams felt like it was gravitating towards her, it felt _alive_ somehow.

"Look into it Sarah."

Sarah held the dream-crystal still and gazed into it. An image of a little boy of about eight years of age came into focus. The little boy was dressed as a knight in shining armor and was commanding a goblin army at war with what appeared to be an extremely pink and frilly fairy army commanded by a little girl about two years younger.

"I'm telling mom on you, Matt!" the little girl taunted.

"CHARGE!" was the little boy's immediate response.

Sarah and Jareth laughed together as they watched the dream. The fairies threw flowers at the goblins and tried to put make-up on their prisoners of war, while the goblins threw mud-pies and hocked loogies at their feminine enemies.

"I knew you could do it, my queen." There was extreme note pride in Jareth's voice. "Now, you'll be able to summon crystals as easily as I, and watch over the precious dreams of little Matt and all the children of the Aboveground." Jareth wrapped his arms around her middle and buried his face in the juncture between Sarah's neck and shoulder.

Sarah magically willed the crystal away and once it disappeared, she turned around in Jareth's arms so she could press her lips against his. Jareth responded in kind and let Sarah push him back down on the grass. Sarah quickly started undoing his black poet's shirt and Jareth rolled over so that he was on top. He moved his hot kisses over the line of her jaw and down her neck.

Then he sat up.

"Let's summon another crystal, shall we?" Jareth suggested.

"No! I wanna take a break." Sarah groaned. "Come back down here."

"Oh, I will love. However, first, I want to you to summon a specific crystal for me. I have a special reward I want to give you for your latest advancement in the most mysterious of the magical arts."

Sarah rolled her eyes, but sat up anyway. "Fine, what do you want to see?"

"I'd like to see a particular dream of _yours_."

Sarah gave him a confused look. "Which one? What does that have to do with my reward?"

A fond smirk spread across the Goblin King's face. "I'm afraid it has everything to do with your reward, precious. You're determination to master this art so that you could protect the possibilities that dreams can provide to children was beyond admirable. I didn't think it was possible, but you made me even _more_ proud of you than I already am. You were _born_ to be a queen, Sarah." Jareth's eyes suddenly darkened and Sarah felt a familiar pooling of heat in her belly as he leaned in to whisper hotly in her ear, "You were born to be _mine_."

A series of rather raunchy images flash through the forefront of Sarah's mind at that particular statement.

"I'd like you to summon one of _your_ dream-crystals for me," Jareth continued, his breath hot against her skin, "because I'd like to reward you by making one of your _dirtiest_ fantasies about us come true."


	3. So Cruel

**A/N: **_Hey guys! Thank you all so much for your support. I can't tell you how much it means to me. As you've seen, the rating has changed and this chapter contains a lemon. Don't like, don't read._

* * *

**So Cruel**

Jareth sunk down into the last upright chair remaining in the room. He dropped his head into his bare hands with a defeated sigh. The royal bedchamber was in shambles: overturned chairs and tables, torn curtains and tapestries, smashed bric-a-brac. A handful of books had been slapped off the grand bookshelf. One section of the stone floor was littered with black and white chess pieces that had been previously sitting innocently upon one of the now broken mahogany tables. Almost nothing had escaped the Goblin King's wrath.

For the past forty minutes, Jareth had been angrily pacing the room venting his anger upon whatever inanimate object came within arm's reach. He had finally managed to calm down and now found himself completely exhausted. He had lost his temper. He hadn't meant to say those things to Sarah. She had wounded him and he had lashed out. He knew she hadn't meant what she said either. The Goblin Queen's current condition had been making her emotions quite unpredictable. Jareth's jaw clenched slightly as he recalled the events leading up to his current predicament...

_The Goblin King and Queen had been invited to a diplomatic gala in a neighboring kingdom which had two main purposes: the first was for the Underground monarchs to discuss a few border technicalities between the Dragon Mountain and the Mermaid Port, neither of which were anywhere near the Goblin City, so that part had been quite dull; the second was for the fey nobles to congratulate the happy Labyrinth couple on their upcoming bundle of joy. Jareth had been bursting with pride as he led his four and a half month pregnant queen around the room to the various lords and ladies. Every member of the court had heartily wished them a safe pregnancy and birth. An image of a little Goblin Prince or Princess tottering around the Labyrinth and Goblin City was a popular topic of discussion among the fey mingling in the ballroom._

_Sarah had glowed brighter than the loveliest star in Jareth's eyes. She looked simply ravishing in a short-sleeved, floor-length gown with dark green lace over the gold colored fabric underneath. The dress was an empire-waist cut to accentuate her growing baby-bump. Her hair was set in an elegant bun atop her head with spiral curls framing her face and her medallion, bearing the royal crest, hung proudly from her slender neck. Exquisite. Jareth wore his matching crest over a wine-colored poet's shirt with a black chest-plate and his signature black cape; charcoal-gray breeches and knee-high black boots completed his regal attire. _

_After a few hours, Sarah had excused herself to the ladies room leaving Jareth standing alone, staring indifferently at an elaborate tapestry of a Minotaur when he sensed an unwelcome presence come to his left side. He didn't have to look to know that it was Lady Ninya. Ninya was the eldest niece of Bartus the Dwarf King, Jareth's closest ally. The two kings were on such pleasant terms that some Goblins lived under Bartus's reign in the Catacombs, and some Dwarfs (like Hogwart) lived in the Labyrinth under Jareth's. Unfortunately, this put Jareth in a rather awkward position. At the risk of disrupting the peaceful relations between himself and Bartus, Jareth was forced to endure the covert flirtations of the Dwarf King's niece. _

_This was a song and dance that the Goblin King was quite familiar with. One thing about fey psychology is that there were two schools of thought concerning sexual relations. Shakespeare had depicted fey as incredibly sensual creatures and this was true. To the human perspective, all fey possessed devastating beauty and an aura that suggested a long history of care-free sexual experience. However, this was only half of the truth. Indeed all fey exuded sensuality and there were plenty of fey that used sexual intercourse indiscriminately, but there were just as many that valued sex to the point of abstinence; Jareth was among the latter. _

_Jareth had never taken a lover before Sarah. As king, he had a responsibility to his kingdom and could not have illegitimate offspring scattered all over the Underground. But more importantly, Jareth never had any interest in the numerous fey bachelorettes of the Underground. The fey ladies of the court were nothing but petty, social climbers. They sought a title, not a soul-mate. He detested the shallow, coy advances of the un-mated female fey and found solace in the humorous antics of his goblin subjects. So Jareth had isolated himself by ruling the Labyrinth alone for over thirteen-hundred years, waiting faithfully for his true mate. Ninya was one of the few females who continued her pathetic pursuit of Jareth after his marriage to Sarah; but he wasn't surprised. Any self-respecting fey would have deemed the endeavor as a lost cause by now._

_"Oh, Jareth!" Ninya cooed a little too close to his ear. "I can't tell you how ecstatic I am for you. You've been waiting so long for a queen and an heir to your throne and now it's finally happening! Isn't it wonderful?" He could tell that Ninya's enthusiasm was exaggerated. _

_"Quite." Jareth said, still staring at the tapestry. _

_"I must admit, Jareth, that I had my doubts about you marrying a human." Jareth bit back a growl on the hinted derision in Ninya's voice. "She must have been beyond extraordinary to catch the eye of the Underground's most elusive and eligible bachelor." Ninya's voice had dropped slightly into, what Jareth guessed, was supposed to be a more seductive tone. He had heard more attractive sounds from the pet pigs his goblin subjects kept. _

_"Indeed."_

_Ninya must have noticed that her current tactic was not providing the desired outcome, for the next thing Jareth knew, he felt her place her right hand on his upper arm and squeeze gently. "I hope she continues to live up to your expectations, Jareth. You're so brilliant and powerful; you deserve nothing but the best." _

_Jareth's teeth ground together at the obvious insinuation in Ninya's voice, and though the Goblin King wanted nothing more than to snatch his arm away and tell the bed-hopping harlot to take her business elsewhere, his position left him no alternative but to keep a civil tongue in his head. He turned to her and inclined his head politely, yet stiffly. _

_"You flatter me Lady Ninya." Jareth's grin was tight. _

_That was when the Goblin Queen had reappeared._

_"Excuse me." Sarah voice was sharp. "Just who in the hell gave you permission to lay a hand on my husband?"_

_"Oh, your highness!" Ninya released Jareth's bicep and took a step back. "Forgive me; I was simply trying to-"_

_"I know very well what you were simply trying to do," Sarah growled, taking a step toward her, "and if you ever come near Jareth again you vindictive, little-"_

_"That's enough, Sarah." Jareth stepped between the two females._

_"What?!" Sarah half-shouted. Several fey heads turned in their direction._

_"I'm so sorry." Jareth addressed to Ninya. "My wife is not feeling too well, so we shall take our leave now. I bid you good evening my lady. Give my regards to your uncle." Ninya still looked quite startled and he didn't blame her; the Goblin Queen's wrath could be quite terrifying. _

_Before Sarah could say another word, Jareth had rushed the two of them to an empty balcony on the west-side of the castle. _

_"What the hell was that Jareth?" She demanded, hands balled into fists. _

_"This is not the place to make a scene. We shall discuss this at home."_

_For a second, Sarah looked like she was about to argue, but instead she pursed her lips and turned to face the horizon. In a swirl of glitter and fabric, the Goblin King and Queen instantly transformed into two barn owls and soared into the night air. As they flew over forests, rivers and valleys, Jareth could feel the building rage emanating from his wife through their fey bond. _

_In no time, the two birds of prey arrived at the castle beyond the Goblin City and flew into their bedchamber through the open balcony doors. Without wasting another second, both returned to their true form and faced each other._

_"Sarah, listen to me-"_

_"No! YOU listen to ME! How could you DO that to me? I leave you alone for FIVE minutes and come back to find you entertaining that SLUT, and you have the NERVE to make ME look like I'M in the wrong!"_

_"I was not-"_

_"SHUT UP! I'm not BLIND, Jareth!" Sarah's face was red with fury. "EVERY goddamn time we go to court, I see how those women fawn all over you! I also see how you NEVER do ANYTHING to stop them! You just SMIRK at this, and LAUGH at that; it makes me SICK!"_

_"I've told you before, those women, regardless of their intentions, have delicate, political connections in the court." Jareth removed his gloves and tossed them on to the dresser. "If you or I were to say the wrong thing, it could result in the end of the alliances between the kingdoms. It could result in war. For the sake of diplomacy-"_

_"Oh SCREW you and your FUCKING diplomacy!" _

_Jareth flinched._

_"I think you're just using all that SHIT as an excuse," she hissed, "I think you ENJOY all that extra attention you get from those WHORES! Now that I'm getting FATTER every day, the idea of SCREWING some common SKANK must be pretty appealing to you, RIGHT?"_

_"Sarah, you don't know what you're-"_

_"Oh, so now I'm CRAZY too, huh?! Wow. Gee, THANKS for being there for me as the world falls down, Jareth!" Sarah voice dripped with sarcasm. _

_"Sarah-"_

_"I bet you wish you could LOVE without my heartbeat now!"_

_"__**ENOUGH!**__"_

_Sarah jumped back as a loud crack of thunder jarred the room at Jareth's sudden exclamation. The shadows in the room darkened. The air crackled with magic energy Jareth was barely managing to control. The Goblin King towered over his queen, his face twisted into a furious scowl. He hadn't looked this frightening since she'd first met him. Sarah's adult fey anger might have been impressive, but Jareth was still centuries her senior when it came to magic as well as emotion._

_"How DARE you question my devotion to you?!" Jareth spat. "Is this not my KINGDOM which we share?! Is that not my CREST around your neck?! Is that not my CHILD in your womb?! Do you have any IDEA what I went through when YOU rejected ME nine years ago?! Do you know how AGONIZING it was, waiting for you to return?! Especially when part of me BELIEVED that I would NEVER see you again because I was CERTAIN that you DESPISED me! And for what?! For doing EXACTLY as you WISHED?! For living up to EVERY LAST ONE of your villainous expectations of me?! After EVERYTHING that has passed between us, is THIS what you think of MY love for you?! Or have you REALLY changed so LITTLE in your last seven years as a HUMAN, you selfish, ungrateful little BRAT?!"_

_A long stretch of heated silence passed before Sarah teleported out of the room, tears streaming down her face, leaving a furious Jareth alone in a room full of defenseless furniture. _

Jareth rose from his chair and quickly cast a spell to repair the damage around him. Once that was done, he went to the balcony and leaned against the door-frame. He could sense Sarah's magic safely nearby. No doubt she'd gone to see Hobo, the knight and the ogre for comfort. As much as he desperately wanted to go to her, he knew it was better that he kept his distance. Sarah would let him know when she was ready for apologies. Besides, he had his pride and she had hurt him deeply. He had loved Sarah long before she existed, before he saw her face or knew her name, long before she possessed a heartbeat. Jareth had been waiting faithfully for his soul-mate for centuries. How could she think, _for one moment_, that he wanted to lose her?

He knew Sarah's human mind was still adjusting to its fey perspective. Though she was leaps and bounds more beautiful than any female fey Jareth had ever laid his mis-matched eyes upon (even while she was human), she still possessed that mortal insecurity when it came to her physical appearance. The added weight of her pregnancy, figurative and literal, only aggravated those doubts. Her mood swings had been unpredictable, but perfectly tolerable up until now. This time it had gone too far and he had snapped. He just hoped that she would forgive him as he had already forgiven her.

Jareth sensed his queen coming seconds before she materialized in their bedchamber. Sarah's bun had come loose and her hair fell in gorgeous, chocolate waves around her shoulders. He could feel her regret through their bond and knew that she could feel his in return.

"Jareth, I'm so sor-"

The Goblin King had crossed the room and claimed her mouth in a heated kiss before she could finish. His arms wound tightly around her waist pulling her flush against the length of his hard body. Sarah slid her fingers into Jareth's wild hair, raking her nails gently against his scalp. Her husband growled in approval and pushed his tongue past the barrier of Sarah's lips to tangle sweetly with her own. Sarah moaned into Jareth's mouth as their tongues battled for dominance. She felt her knees starting to shake with the effort of standing upright. One quick, silent magic spell and she had transported them to the bed, with her back to the mattress and Jareth lying between her spread legs. He pulled away from her lips, propping himself up on his right forearm, and gave her that smirk that made her insides melt with desire.

"Eager are we, precious?"

"Always."

A tiny surge of magical energy passed from Jareth, and the royal couple's clothing vanished. The Goblin King kissed every inch of Sarah's face before meeting her lips again. He plundered her mouth with an intensity Sarah had never felt before. Breaking away for a brief intake of air, he made a trail of hot, open-mouth kisses down Sarah's neck all the way to her left breast. She gasped as Jareth's mouth closed over her nipple and sucked hard; his left hand gently kneaded her right breast. After a few moments, he switched breasts and Sarah's fingers dug into his shoulders as he continued his delicious torture.

Finally releasing her thoroughly ravished breasts, Jareth continued to kiss down Sarah's torso, rubbing his nose affectionately against her swollen belly, before reaching his destination. She cried out in ecstasy as he buried his face between her legs and devoured her sex. Nothing in _any_ world could compare to the magic that was Jareth's tongue against her secret flesh. Just as Sarah felt the sensations starting to build to their fullest, he pulled away.

Before she form a good death-glare, Jareth had positioned himself at her entrance and returned to her eye-level. Sealing her lips with a kiss, he thrust his hips forward, filling his mate completely. Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck as he set a steady rhythm. She rocked her hips in time with his thrusts, locking her ankles behind his back. Jareth panted heavily in her ear and she moaned out loud at the overpowering sensations rising between them. Jareth's thrusts increased in speed and Sarah felt the sweet pressure building again. His arms clutched Sarah's body as close to his as possible and he refused to look anywhere but into her glazed, emerald eyes.

"Sarah," Jareth whispered, his voice heavy with lust, "you turn my world."

At his words, Sarah came with a vengeance. Her back arched off the bed and she screamed as she drowned in a vast ocean of pleasure. The sight of his beautiful wife in the throes of sexual completion was the Goblin King's undoing. Jareth's body tensed as he followed his wife into sweet oblivion, her name a deep groan on his lips.

* * *

Sarah's eyes fluttered open at the brilliant golden light of morning spilling into the royal bedchamber. She noticed a familiar mop of platinum-blonde hair tickling her pregnant stomach as she stretched the sleep out of her muscles. Jareth was pressing his ear against her belly and whispering something too low for her to hear.

"Hey," Sarah greeted, running a hand through the Goblin King's wild, rock-star mane. "What are you doing down there?"

He raised his head slowly and Sarah was shocked to see tears in his eyes. She immediately sat up and started to panic.

"Jareth, what is it? What's wrong? Is it the _baby_?!"

"The baby's perfect, my love." Jareth sounded dazed.

"Then why are-"

"I sensed something different when I awoke, this morning. It was so faint, I almost missed it."

Sarah furrowed her brow in confusion and concentrated on the baby's tiny, magical energy pulsating within her. He was right; something _was_ different, more_ defined_. She just couldn't put her finger on it, though. She looked up at Jareth inquisitively, and saw a breathtaking smile spread across his serene face as a few tears slid down his sculpted cheeks.

"Sarah," Jareth reverently whispered. "It's a boy."


	4. Basis for Comparison

**Disclaimer:** _I own none of the movies, songs, or person(s) mentioned in this chapter._

* * *

**Basis for Comparison**

"What?! I do _not_ look like Brooke Shields!"

Jareth sighed, but couldn't stop an amused grin from creeping across his face. How had they gotten into this silly mess? Oh yes, his lovely wife, Sarah, had decided to entertain herself today by having a 1980's romance movie marathon.

Sarah loved movie marathons! Every few weeks, she'd have a marathon featuring a specific film genre. With just a wave of her magical hand, the Goblin Queen would conjure up a fancy television set that could play any pre-existing movie or television show she wanted. Their goblin subjects would bring them food and anything else they needed and their fey blood kept them awake and attentive for _hours_. The two monarchs had made it through _Moonstruck_, _Valley Girl_, _Arthur_, _Overboard_, _Footloose_, and had almost finished _9 1/2 Weeks_ before taking a break to...reenact a few 'scenes'. Afterwards, they watched _An Officer and a Gentleman _and were about two-thirds of the way through _The Princess Bride_ when Sarah had begun pointing out random similarities between the character Westley, and Jareth.

At first it had been silly, inconsequential things such as the blonde hair, the accent, the cocky attitude, and black gloves; but when Sarah had pointed out the "_eyes like the sea after a storm_" line, Jareth had stopped the film and requested an explanation.

_"It's nothing," she clarified, "It's just that your eyes remind me of that too, sometimes, and you do kind of act like Westley." _

Jareth didn't understand the comparison at _all_. He was a _king,_ not a_ farm boy _turned wise-cracking, roguish _pirate_. They then resumed their marathon and watched _Romancing the Stone_, _Sixteen Candles_, and _Top Gun_ before Sarah made another, rather brazen, comparison between Jareth and Patrick Swayze in _Dirty Dancing_ and Jareth had to stop the film again.

_"I don't find your idea of my having the 'same butt' as that dancing fool at all amusing, precious."_

_Sarah giggled. "I'm just saying that you both have an incredibly sexy ass!"_

_"If you're going to use these marathons as an excuse for shameless voyeurism, then perhaps we've seen quite enough for today." Jareth's voice was petulant._

_"Jareth...are you jealous?"_

_"Certainly not!"_

_"You are! You are so jealous!" Sarah squealed with laughter._

_"Shut up."_

_"You do recall that I am your wife, right? And that Johnny Castle is a fictional character?" Sarah asked._

_"I'm well aware of your status, but let's not forget that you married a fictional character so it stands to reason that I would be..."_

_"Jealous?" Sarah grinned._

_"…displeased, with your ogling another male, even if he is 'fictional' by your standards." _

_"Uh-huh. Well trust me, Goblin King. You have nothing to worry about because all the characters and actors have no effect on me. My basis for comparison is just too...otherworldly." Sarah quipped, kissing his cheek softly._

After that interlude, the royal couple resumed with _Bull Durham, When Harry Met Sally..._, _Look Who's Talking, Jewel of the Nile, and_ _Pretty in Pink. _They had been in the middle of concluding the marathon with _Blue Lagoon_ when Sarah suddenly went off on a celebrity look-alike tangent featuring her poor husband, conjuring crystals with images of celebrities Jareth had never heard of, which was all of them. After about fifteen minutes, Jareth decided to give his little wife a taste of her own medicine by casually commenting about the physical resemblance between her and the actress onscreen. Sarah had nearly flipped her lid.

"I mean no offense, love, though I don't quite understand your indignation. She's quite lovely, for a human."

"She has caterpillars for eyebrows!" Sarah wailed.

"That hardly makes her a hag. As I understand it, that particular facial feature is perfectly alterable."

"Her face is too square and she has a weird smile!" Sarah whined. "At least _my_ comparisons were accurate!"

"You said my hair looked like Bone Javi."

"_Bon Jovi_," Sarah corrected, "and I said it was _lighter_ and _straighter_, but still pretty close."

"What about that Alice Cooper character? You said it dresses like me." Disgust colored Jareth's tone.

"Well yeah, kind of; and Alice Cooper is not an _it_, he's a _he_!"

"Well then, _I_ think that _you_ look _kind of _like Ms. Brooke Shields." Jareth stated flippantly.

"No!" Sarah moaned. "I don't want _her_ to be my celebrity look-alike! Come on, Jareth! Isn't there anyone _else_ you think I look like?"

Jareth stared at Sarah for a long moment; his eyes were alight with mischief, before answering.

"Jennifer Connelly."

Sarah blinked. "Who?"

"Jennifer Connelly." Jareth smirked. "Remember your last marathon? We watched all those horror films and there was one called _Phenomena_. It was about a serial killer at a Swiss boarding school, remember? Ms. Connelly starred in it."

"Jareth, she was_ fourteen _years old!" Sarah sounded appalled.

"I asked you to _marry _me when _you _were only _fifteen_."

Sarah punched his shoulder. "Cradle-robbing pervert!"

"Oh, I disagree. Remember, that peach dream was inspired by _your_ fantasies, precious; and since _I'm_ over two-thousand years old, and you married me anyway, that makes _you_ a grave-robbing pervert."

"I married you _seven _years _later!"_

Jareth shrugged. "Same difference."

"Is not!"

"Is too."

"Is _not_!"

"Come, come, come my queen. Why don't you forget the age aspect and have a look at what Ms. Connelly looks like in present time?"

Sarah gave the Goblin King an exasperated look before conjuring a crystal to catch a glimpse of 1994 Jennifer Connelly. After a pregnant pause, Sarah sighed and the crystal popped.

"Fine, she can be my celebrity look-alike; she's pretty." Sarah grumbled.

"You're practically twins." Jareth chuckled.

"Don't push it. I can act better than she can though."

"Not when you were fifteen." Jareth muttered under his breath but still loud enough for the Goblin Queen to hear.

"Excuse me? Oh, that does it mister! I didn't want to tell you this, but you wanna to know who I think your _real_ celebrity look-alike is? David Bowie!" Sarah proudly exclaimed.

"David who?"

"_David Bowie_, he's a rock star like Bone Jav-, I mean BON JOVI!"

"Really now?"

"Yes, _really now_." Sarah mocked and conjured a crystal. The second the image became clear, she shoved the crystal under Jareth's nose. "_See_?"

Jareth jumped back not half a second after focusing on the image. "What in blazes is that ugly woman wearing?"

Sarah grinned in triumph. She'd picked the _Ziggy Stardust_-era Bowie. "That's not a woman, that's David Bowie and for your information, he's _gorgeous_." Sarah advanced on her king, still holding the crystal out to him.

"Come on, Jareth. Look at his eyes, the pupils don't match! Just like yours."

"Sarah get that thing away from me!" Jareth started backing away.

"You're _practically twins_!" Sarah mimicked.

"Stop! Wait-"

"Same nose."

"No."

"Same jaw."

"_No_."

"Same teeth."

"NO!"

"Same voice."

"_NO_!"

"Oh, and just look at the size of his pack-"

"_**NO**__!"_

Sarah snapped her fingers and two things happened simultaneously: first the David Bowie crystal disappeared; second, Jareth's hair and clothes changed into the _Ziggy Stardust _costume.

Jareth was too stunned to move, or make a sound, until Sarah started hysterically laughing her head off.

Igniting his magic, Jareth mentally demanded to change back to his original clothing. Nothing happened.

"Sarah! _Sarah_! What have you done? Why can't I change back?"

Sarah managed to gasp out between giggles, "I re-ordered time, so you'd stay like that for a little while."

Jareth's jaw dropped open in shock.

"_Ziggy played guitar, jamming good with Weird and Gilly_..." Sarah sang, tears of mirth streaming down her cheeks.

Jareth's face hardened. Oh, she was going to pay dearly for this. "Sarah..." Jareth growled low in his throat, taking a step towards his wife.

"..._and the spiders from mars. He played it left hand-_EEK!"

Sarah had cut off, dodging the Goblin King as he lunged for her. She immediately spun on her heel and sprinted out of their royal library turned media room, Jareth in hot pursuit.

* * *

Elsewhere in the castle: Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo had arrived for a scheduled visit with Sarah and were currently roaming the halls trying to locate their queen and friend.

"Damn Escher room." Hoggle grumbled. "I told ya we went the wrong way!"

"Fret not Sir Dwarf! I swear on my life: we shall navigate these castle halls and find our way to her highness forthwith!"

Hoggle rolled his eyes.

"Sawa!" Ludo suddenly bellowed happily.

Hoggle and Sir Didymus turned around to see Ludo poking his head through a narrow archway to their left. Pushing past the loveable fur ball, they saw that the archway opened up in the middle of a long corridor, and their queen running through it at full speed.

"_This is ground control to Major Tom, you've really made the grade_..." Sarah sang over her shoulder, as she fled down the hall.

"What the devil?" Hoggle whispered to his companions. "Has she lost her-?"

At that moment, a very... eccentrically dressed...figure came around the corner at the end of the hallway, chasing after the half singing/half laughing Goblin Queen.

"SARAH! CHANGE ME BACK TO NORMAL THIS INSTANT!"

"_This is our last dance! This is ourselves under pressure!" _Was Sarah's only reply as she passed the archway and rounded the corner at the other end of the stone hall.

"SARAH, DON'T DEFY ME!" Jareth shouted, rushing after her.

The three friends stood in silence as their king vanished around the corner. No one spoke or moved a muscle for a long minute.

"It appears that her highness is quite..._indisposed _at the moment, perhaps we should postpone-"

"Oh, just go!" Hoggle grunted, pushing his friends back the way they came. He desperately hoped that they wouldn't have another _run-in _between here and the exit.

"King dwessed funny!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

**A/N:** _Thoughts? The more reviews, the faster the updates!_


	5. Birthday Wish pt1

**A/N:** _Sorry for uploading the previous chapter so many times. My spell/grammar check is kind of funky. Anyway, __2-parter this time! Don't forget to review._

**Birthday Wish pt. 1**

Sarah moaned contently as she stretched her sleep-laden muscles. The soft gold light of a new morning in the Labyrinth filled the spacious bedchamber. The Goblin Queen sat up in her four-poster canopy bed with an eager smile that fell slightly once she observed the empty space in the sheets beside her.

Today was Sarah's twenty-second birthday (in human years, at least) and she was a little disappointed that Jareth wasn't there. She'd secretly been hoping to wake up to a round of hot birthday sex with a dash of birthday kisses from her fey husband. Oh well, there'd be plenty of time for _that_ later; she'd make sure if it.

Just as Sarah rose from the bed to start her special day, a timid knock came from the mahogany bedchamber door.

"Yes?" Sarah called.

"Um, Sarah? It's Hoggle."

"And it is I, Sir Didymus, as well my lady queen!"

"Hi, Sawa!"

An excited smile spread across Sarah's face at the sound of her three best friends' voices. "Hey guys! Come on in!"

There was a slight pause before she heard Hoggle speak again. "Uh, are you two decent in there?"

Sarah's cheeks flushed beet-red as she stifled a chortle. Apparently, the misfit trio still hadn't forgotten the_ last _time they'd paid Sarah an impromptu visit. Honestly, she couldn't blame them; it had been _traumatizing_. Jareth and Sarah had been…going at it _pretty_ heavily in their private library when Hoggle, Ludo and Didymus came innocently through the door. A few giggles escaped Sarah's lips as she remembered how Jareth, without putting any _clothes_ on first, had flown into a rage at her poor friends, threatening to drown each of them in the Bog of Eternal Stench with his bare hands. She'd never forget the beyond horrified looks on their three faces right before they fled from the library and their angry, _naked _king. Though she had been equally as mortified, Sarah had managed to calm Jareth down afterward, so no one got Bogged, but there had been _no_ unannounced visits from her friends since.

"Sarah? Did you hear me?" Hoggle called hesitantly.

Sarah shook herself back to the present. "It's only me in here Hoggle, and yes, I'm decent."

Slowly, the large wooden door creaked open and Hoggle poked his bulbous head inside. Sarah rolled her eyes as she saw the dwarf surreptitiously scan the room before pushing the door open completely.

"Good morning, your majesty!" Sir Didymus exclaimed as he strode into the room and gave Sarah an elegant bow. "I wish thee many happy returns on this glorious day!"

"Happy Berfday, Sawa!" Ludo grunted, placing a misshaped bundle wrapped in a white sheet on the bed.

"Yeah," Hoggle added pushing a large breakfast cart into the room to Sara's side of the bed. "Happy Birthday to ya."

After sharing her delicious breakfast-in-bed, Sarah gave each of her dearest friends a warm hug.

"Sawa open pwesents!"

"Yes! We have come bearing gifts for our lovely queen, in honor of her birthday."

Sarah turned to bundle and undid the tie, revealing a gold trumpet, a round rock, and a small, wooden box. Sarah picked up the trumpet first.

"You need only to sound this noble horn, my lady, and I shall gather the goblin troops and run forth into battle where I shall gladly lay down my life for your-"

"Thank you, Sir Didymus!" Sarah cut in. "I love it and I'll use it _wisely_." Ever since Sarah had talked Jareth into making Sir Didymus Captain of the Guard, the little fox-knight had been itching for an epic war.

Sarah then picked up the rock and turned it over in her hands. 'SAWA' was carved into the stone. "Oh Ludo, how sweet! Thank you!" She stroked the hairy beast's chin.

The last gift had been a beautiful emerald bracelet Hoggle had found in the Labyrinth tunnels. "Thought they matched yer eyes." Hoggle muttered bashfully. "I made the box myself."

Sarah thanked Hoggle heartily and even kissed his cheek, despite his protests.

Suddenly she felt Ludo tugging on her nightgown. "Sawa, look!"

Turning around, Sarah saw that a crystal now sat in the middle of the bundle. Quirking an eyebrow, Sarah reached for the magical object. The skin of her fingers had barely touched the orb before it immediately transformed into a scroll bearing the royal seal. Breaking the seal gently, Sarah unfurled the scroll to reveal the elegantly scripted message from the Goblin King:

_My precious love,_

_Happy Birthday._

_I trust you've enjoyed spending the morning with your friends? Forgive me for my absence, my queen, but I had a few last minute preparations to make. I have a special surprise for you for the rest of the day and evening. I've laid out clothing for you on the window seat in the washroom. As soon as you're ready, come to the north tower for your gift._

_J_

Taking the look on Sarah's face as their cue to leave, the three friends wished her a happy birthday once again and after one last round of hugs, departed the bedchamber, closing the heavy door behind them.

Sarah placed the scroll back in the bundle and hurried into the bathroom, stripping out of her white, floor-length nightgown as she went. After thoroughly washing herself in the bathtub that was big enough for eight people, magically drying and styling her hair at her grand vanity and brushing her teeth, she turned to the lavish window seat and stopped short at what was lying on it.

Street clothes. _Aboveground _street clothes.

There wasn't anything _wrong_ with the clothes. It was just a pair of jeans, a simple pair of beige tennis shoes and an off-white blouse; it reminded her of the outfit she'd worn eight years ago when she ran the Labyrinth. But it was so _odd_. She'd become quite accustomed to wearing the medieval, yet comfortable, fey fashions of the Underground. So why on earth would Jareth want her to wear normal, human clothes? After a moment's deliberation, Sarah shrugged and dressed herself in the outfit Jareth had asked her to wear. It obviously had to have something to do with her surprise. The question was what, though.

Once she was fully dressed, Sarah left the bedchamber and made her way through the castle to the north tower. She smiled and thanked all the goblin subjects that wished her a happy birthday along the way. As Sarah climbed the winding staircase of the north tower, her excitement grew exponentially. Jareth used the room at the top of the north tower for one thing only, and that was to develop spells and potions. She had often referred to the space as Jareth's 'mad scientist lab'.

The door was slightly open when Sarah reached the top of the tower. She had barely stepped into the room before she was clasped in a cage of two powerful arms and a hungry pair of lips descended upon her own. Her eyes slid closed and she reached up to tangle her fingers into her husband's wild, blonde hair.

Pulling away after a few blissful minutes, Jareth's face finally came into view. "Happy Birthday, Sarah."

"Thank you." Sarah purred.

"Are you ready for your surprise?"

"I assume _this _has something to do with it?" Sarah asked, stepping backward out of Jareth's grasp to indicate her outfit only to have her jaw drop as she realized what _Jareth_ was wearing. Her husband was wearing a brown leather Members Only jacket over a white t-shirt and a pair of tight acid washed blue jeans. The only articles of clothing Sarah recognized were his boots and his gloves. She felt her mouth water. He looked _damn _good.

Jareth just chuckled and stepped aside to one of the disorganized bookshelves. Sarah shook her head to clear her thoughts and observed the room. Jareth's 'lab' was an eclectic mass of books, papers, and pieces of magical items. What wasn't stuffed onto a bookshelf or placed on a table was stacked on the floor. Some piles reached to the ceiling! The messy wooden tables were stained in various places with old potions, cracked, and even singed in various places. Some of that had been her handiwork.

Sarah's attention was drawn to a small cauldron sitting on the round table in the center of the room. A glowing, purple liquid was smoothly churning inside. It smelt like Lysol.

"What's this stuff?" Sarah asked.

"That's part of your gift." Jareth answered without turning around. He seemed to be searching for something on the shelf.

"It's not an aphrodisiac is it?" What that what her outfit was all about? Were they going to role-play?

Suddenly Jareth was right behind her. "Oh, I don't think we need any help in _that_ department, precious." Jareth whispered sensuously in to her ear before licking the shell softly.

Before Sarah could react, Jareth moved swiftly to the cauldron and dropped, what looked like, a peacock feather and a ruby into the amethyst liquid. The cauldron fizzed. Once the potion calmed, Jareth turned to face his wife.

"Sarah, as you already know, I can re-order time in the Underground. For the past several centuries, I've been developing a potion that could expand that ability to another realm. I finally managed to create a successful mixture a few months ago. Unfortunately, the concoction was too unstable to be used more than once, so I've been saving it for a special occasion. This potion will allow me to grant you a wish that was once beyond my power." Jareth explained proudly. "This potion will allow me to re-order time in the _Aboveground_. Just say your right words, my Sarah, and I will take you to _any_ point in human history."

Sarah was speechless. She couldn't believe it! "I...I...uh..."

"Are you unhappy, love?" His voice was anxious.

"No! Of course not, Jareth! I'm very happy; I'm just...overwhelmed is all. I mean, I can't believe you did all this for me!"

Jareth relaxed and slowly approached his queen. "I move the stars for no one but you, precious." He then kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her in a firm, but gentle embrace. Sarah leaned into Jareth's warm chest, tucking her head under his chin. They stood holding each other silently as Sarah thought about how to spend her gift. She'd seen the _Back to the Future _series and was a little wary. Better to play it safe. Sarah's eyes lit up as she suddenly got an idea.

"Ok, I know when and where I want to go."

Jareth stepped back taking Sarah's hand and pulling her to the cauldron. With his free hand, Jareth removed his royal pendant and submerged it in the glowing potion. It absorbed half of the liquid like a sponge. Once he placed the now slightly amethyst-colored pendant back around his neck, he repeated the process with Sarah's matching pendant.

"Say you're right words, my queen." Jareth reminded her, taking Sarah's other hand.

Sarah licked her lips in anticipation. "I wish to go to Saturday, June 27, 1987, 7:30pm, Piermont, New York _right now_!

The couple vanished into a cloud of glitter.

**A/N:** _Oooooh? Where are they going? Find out in the next part! _


	6. Birthday Wish pt2

**Disclaimer:**_ Songs belong to Eddy Grant, Falco, Bone Javi (I mean Bon Jovi!), Eurythmics, and Baxter Robertson. _

**Birthday Wish pt.2**

Sarah breathed in the sweet summer night air and took in her surroundings as the glitter-cloud dispersed. Jareth stood beside her under a dark cluster of trees on the north side of Ferry Road. People in groups of various sizes were heading east along the street; the surrounding foliage obscured their destination. A warm breeze carried a song through the darkness and nostalgia flooded Sarah's chest.

_Oh, we gonna rock down to Electric Avenue_

_And then we'll take it higher_

_Ho, we gonna rock down to Electric Avenue_

_And then we'll take it higher_

The royal couple had maintained their adult bodies so Sarah wasn't worried about being recognized by friends or neighbors and their fey eye markings just made them look like punks. Sarah grinned in anticipation and took a step towards bushes lining the curb.

"Sarah."

The Goblin Queen stopped short and turned to face her husband. She was surprised to see a rather puzzled expression on his face.

"Precious, I don't understand. Why did you want to re-live _this _day?"

Oh, yeah. She'd forgotten how odd this must have looked; returning to her birthday _seven _years ago.

"Well, it's kind of a long story." Sarah shrugged. "Besides, you said I could pick whatever day I wanted."

"That I did, love. I simply wish to know why you chose _this_ day when I could've taken you _anywhere _in history; and as for the long story," Jareth tapped his pendant, "we appear to have forever."

"Not long at all." Sarah quipped.

The Goblin King smirked.

Sarah unconsciously fiddled with the hem of her blouse. "See, the thing is: I'm not actually _re-living_ a memory, I'm _re-creating_ one. I wasn't even _in_ Piermont on my sixteenth birthday. My parents and Toby and I were visiting my grandma in Stamford. "

Jareth's brows furrowed in deeper confusion. "You wished that you had celebrated your sixteenth birthday at home? I understand that particular age is significant among young human females."

Sarah laughed slightly and shook her head. "Not exactly, I was really happy spending my birthday with my family, it was a lot of fun seeing my grandma. Originally though, I _did_ have plans to celebrate my birthday here, or actually, _there_.

Sarah pulled Jareth by the elbow to the edge of the shadows and pointed a few yards up the road. A bright and colorful street carnival was in full swing in a large field across the street. Flashing light bulbs spelled the words ELECTRIC MIDWAY on a twenty-foot arch that marked the entrance. A small Ferris wheel shimmered with every color of the rainbow. From their secluded vantage point, the fey couple could see bumper-cars, a tilt-a-whirl, and various stands purveying food, games, and custom made shirts and jewelry. Random music blasted from the hidden speakers.

_Amadeus, Amadeus, Amadeus_

_Amadeus, Amadeus, Amadeus_

_Amadeus, Amadeus, oh, oh, oh Amadeus_

_Come and rock me Amadeus_

"Fascinating." Jareth commented before turning back to Sarah. "I'm curious as to why your plans changed. It seems most intriguing."

Sarah's eyes flashed away nervously.

"Sarah? What is it, darling?"

"Nothing." She bit her lip.

"Nothing? Nothing tra-la-la?"

Sarah didn't answer, her eyes stayed glued to the grass at her feet.

Jareth reached out and gently tilted Sarah's chin up to meet his tender gaze. "Why did you cancel your plans to come here, Sarah?"

After a moment, Sarah sighed in defeat. "I had plans to come here with my boyfriend, at the time."

Jareth dropped his hand from Sarah's chin and stepped back. She cringed as she saw his eyes harden minutely.

_Shot through the heart and you're to blame _

_You give love a bad name (bad name) _

_I play my part and you play your game _

_You give love a bad name (bad name) _

_You give love, a bad name _

"So you wished to re-create a memory of a date that never was? A date with a former _human lover_?" Jareth's distaste was evident.

"No, Jareth! Good grief, no! I don't even remember that kid's name. I had broken up with him the day before." Sarah explained anxiously.

"Then why in heaven's name would you wish to _re-create _a memory that you denied yourself seven years ago? A memory that you were going to have with another? Did you regret your decision to end the relationship?"

"Jareth, listen to me." Sarah pleaded sternly. "I had always wanted to go to this carnival ever since it first opened the summer before this. It came here for one week every summer until it closed in 1990." She paused for a moment before continuing in a small voice. "All anyone ever talked about was how romantic it was and I used to dream about going with a date. I didn't know why at the time but, I wanted my trip there to be _special_ and it just felt _wrong_ to go with my boyfriend. Hell, _everything_ felt wrong with him and all my boyfriends. I mean, they were nice and all but..."

"But what?"

"mph fmphmm hmm." Sarah muttered quietly.

"What?"

"They weren't _you_, ok?!"

Jareth blinked at her.

_Would I lie to you? _

_Would I lie to you honey? (Oh, no, no, no) _

_Now would I say something that wasn't true? _

_I'm asking you sugar, would I lie to you? _

"They were all so _boring._" Sarah continued, pacing around in the grass. "It wasn't fair for them, my expectations had already been set to high, but something kept telling me that I'd be wasting my time if I went here with any of them. I never got to go to the carnival. I never got my special _romantic_ dream-date. That's why I wanted to come back here to this night." She stopped and turned to him. "I wanted to _create _a _new_ memory. A memory I always wanted to have with the right man. I want to go to the carnival with _you_, Jareth."

Jareth was silent for a long minute before he threw his head back and laughed. His abruptness made Sarah jump a little. "How cruel you are, Sarah. I, of all beings know how troublesome those expectations of yours can be. I can't imagine how agonizing it must have been for those poor mortal boys, trying to live up to the standards set by the Goblin King!"

"It's not my fault you spoiled me." Sarah grumbled petulantly. "And I didn't _torture _them!"

With his wicked grin in place, Jareth suddenly pulled Sarah into his arms, burying his face in her hair. "Ah, but you did, my queen. Perhaps not on purpose, but any man would consider it torture, trying in vain to acquire your love; the single most precious thing in all the worlds."

Blood pooled in Sarah's cheeks at his flattering language and Jareth pulled back to claim her lips in a heated kiss. By the time it ended she'd almost completely forgotten about the carnival until Jareth pulled her across the street by the hand.

_We were strangers in the naked sunlight_

_Where everything is far too real_

_From your eyes that smile through the dark_

_New sensations I can feel_

The lights were bright, the music was loud, and Sarah felt like a teenager on her first date all over again, only a thousand times better! Every sultry glance from Jareth sent a tornado of butterflies through her stomach.

_I was kidnapped to another time zone_

_Where someone like you could really be_

_Another world that I've been missing_

_That only twilight can reveal_

Sarah laughed at how perplexed Jareth was upon discovering cotton candy and how voracious he became after tasting his first hot dog. She would have to remember to give the goblins in the castle kitchen the recipe.

_Can you feel the night_

_Coming out of nowhere_

_In the lights_

_I want you to be there_

_Breathe it in the air_

_It's everywhere_

_It calls from all around_

_I want to share it all with you [all with you]_

_Take it while it's so strong_

_And all along the shadow flight_

_We're reachin out to feel the night_

She continuously out-maneuvered Jareth at bumper cars and screamed with delight on the tilt-a-whirl. Jareth had decided not to eat anymore hot dogs after that.

_Seems like everybody is working for a laugh_

_And they surround us on every side_

_But somehow we stay invisible_

_'Cause the magic is inside_

The couple sat atop the Ferris wheel staring out over the Tappan Zee and talked about everything and nothing.

_I need a picture to remember this by_

_'Cause memories can die so fast_

_Doesn't have to be a daydream_

_We started something that can last_

Jareth won her a stuffed panda at the base-ball throwing game. He'd had a lot of practice chucking those crystals around.

_Can you feel the night_

_Coming out of nowhere_

_In the lights_

_I want you to be there_

_Breathe it in the air_

_It's everywhere_

_It calls from all around_

_I want to share it all with you [all with you]_

_Take it while it's so strong_

_And all along the shadow flight_

_We're reachin out to feel the night_

Just as the darkness enveloped them in the Tunnel of Love, Jareth had grabbed her and completely ravished her mouth, neck and the top of her breasts. She'd barely had enough time to button her blouse before the ride was over.

_Feel the Night_

_I wanna know can you feel the night_

_I want you to be there_

_Feel the night_

_I want to know can you feel the night_

_I want you to be there_

"Happy Birthday, Sarah, my precious Goblin Queen."

_Take it while it's so strong_

_And all along the shadow flight_

_We're reaching out to feel the night _

**A/N:**_So many favorites and follows this week! Thank you guys so much! Ok, so the significance of the date is this: June 27th 1987 is exactly one year after Labyrinth was released in the theaters. I'm using the date as Sarah's birthday since she doesn't have an established one. Piermont, NY is one of the locations where they filmed Sarah's hometown. _


	7. A Goblin Babe

**A/N:** _Damn! I just took a break to watch the Linguini Incident (conveniently starring David Bowie) and my inbox got eight favorites and follows! I got inspired to write immediately. Enjoy!_

**A Goblin Babe**

Stellan waddled around the corner of the Labyrinth's hedge maze as fast as his little legs could carry him. The two year old Goblin Prince was the spitting image of his father. The same wild, feathery blonde hair framed his small face which, at the moment was sporting a very familiar grin. The boy's eyes had Jareth's contrasting pupils, but Sarah's forest-green color.

The fey child was giggling to himself as he hurried through the Labyrinth. Upon spotting a marble bench placed against the right side of the path, Stellan dropped to his knees and crawled underneath. The prince curled up into a ball and covered his mouth with his hands.

"Oh dear! Oh dear, precious!" Jareth's overly astonished voice came from the other side of the hedge. "Where in the world could our little Goblin Babe have run off to?"

"Why I don't know, Jareth! I think he went this way, but how ever shall we find him? He's just too clever for the two of us!"

The Goblin King and Queen appeared around the corner of the hedge maze with matching amused expressions. One of the royal family's favorite pastimes was going on long strolls through the Labyrinth; strolls that always turned into hide-and-seek games.

Jareth nudged his wife gently and nodded toward the bench. Stellan's little bum was sticking out from underneath his _clever_ hiding place. Sarah bit her lip to keep from laughing before winking at Jareth.

"Gosh, I hope we find the little prince soon, Jareth." Sarah gushed as she and Jareth walked down the path. "We simply have to!"

"Why is that, love?" Jareth smirked, playing along.

"I'm getting quite hungry. When I find him, I think I'm going to gobble him up!"

"An excellent idea, my queen!" Jareth replied enthusiastically before pulling his wife to a stop just one step past the bench. "But first...I'm going to TICKLE HIM!"

In less than a second, Jareth had spun on his heel and snatched the Goblin Prince out from under the bench and was tickling the squealing child relentlessly.

Before Sarah could join in on the fun, suddenly Jareth stood up and faced her, holding Stellan in front of him.

"Oh no, son! It's the Goblin Queen! Do you know what she does to little ones like you? She _gobbles_ them up!"

Catching on to Jareth's new game, Sarah hunched over and brought her hands up, curling her fingers like claws. "RAWR!"

"No!" Stellan shouted through his giggle fit.

"Don't worry, my prince. I'll save you!" Jareth clutched his son to his chest and started running in slow motion in the opposite direction. "Oh no!" Jareth cried, looking over his shoulder. "She's too fast! I can't outrun her!" Slowly, the Goblin King fell to his knees and rolled to his back in a mock-death scene, holding the child in the air above him. "I'm dying of exhaustion! Forgive me, Prince Stellan!"

"GOTCHA!" Sarah exclaimed, sweeping her baby into her arms and pulling his shirt up. "NOM-NOM-NOM!" Sarah shouted, pretending to eat Stellan's tummy before blowing raspberries on it. The baby prince screamed with delight.

Jareth propped himself up on one elbow and watched his family play together, his chest swelling with emotion.

It was so strange. He had spent so many centuries granting wishes and mastering dreams for others, and yet he never truly felt what it meant to have such things come true until now. As long as he had his precious Sarah and their beautiful son by his side, the world could fall down for all he cared.

"Hey guess what, sweetheart?" Sarah said setting the boy on the ground and crouching to his eye-level.

"Wha', mommy?" Prince Stellan asked excitedly as he straightened his clothing.

"It's time to TICKLE DADDY!" Sarah yelled turning to the reclining Goblin King.

"Yay! Tickle daddy!" The goblin babe cheered as he and his mother pounced.

"Sarah! No, stop Stellan! Please, I can't-" was all poor Jareth was able to say before dissolving into hysterical tickle-induced laughter.

* * *

One three-way tickle war later, the royal family made their way back to the castle for lunch and Stellan would have to be put down for his much needed nap.

"Hey," Sarah said to Jareth as their son toddled on ahead, "what were you thinking about earlier when I was playing with Stellan? You were so quiet all of the sudden."

"I was thinking about my dreams and how you gave them to me."

"Really? Huh, well that's funny, because you still haven't given me all of _my_ dreams yet."

Jareth stopped and turned to face her. "What else is it that you desire, my precious? Say your right words and I'll-"

Sarah placed a finger to his lips, silencing him. She leaned in to his ear and Jareth stiffened as her hot breath caressed his skin.

"I wish that tonight..."

Sarah's finger slid from Jareth's lips to his neck…

"...the Goblin King would take me to bed..."

…from his neck to his chest,

"...and give me a little Goblin Princess."

…down to the waistband of his, now even tighter than usual, grey breeches.

Placing a soft kiss on the skin below Jareth's ear, Sarah then quickly pulled away with an innocent smile and followed after her son, leaving an extremely flustered and _horny_ Goblin King behind her.

**A/N: **_Special thanks to a certain guest reviewer for giving me the idea for the Goblin Prince's name, this chapter is for you! I'm thinking about starting an unrelated Labyrinth multi-chapter fic soon. Tell me what you think in the reviews! _


	8. Strangers

**A/N:** _WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! Explicit sexual content ahead! Read at your own risk!_

**Strangers**

The ball is magnificent. Three massive diamond chandeliers hang from the ceiling in a triangle formation. Various ornate mirrors sit between the billows of shimmering gold fabric adorning the carved cherry wood walls. The polished marble floor is almost completely obscured beneath the numerous guests.

They are the lords and ladies of the royal fey court. Couples twirl around the room to a soft waltz from an invisible orchestra; those who chose not to dance, politely mingle in sizable groups. Some, whose intake of goblin wine has exceeded the recommended limit, fill the air with their raucous laughter.

There is only one fey female who stands out among the frivolous nobility. The glittering white of her lavish ball gown is a noticeable contrast to the brilliant gold, scarlet, and violet hues worn by her masked peers. Yes, the theme is masquerade the woman in white smiles to herself at the sense of deja vu. Though she feels no fear or adolescent anxiety _this_ time, her body is taut with energy.

Her forest-green eyes, hidden behind a small feather mask that matches her dress, scan the elegant ballroom repeatedly. He's here. She can feel him. Whenever his eyes fall upon her she can _feel_ them running over her body like the hands of a lover and her desire to reach him becomes more and more urgent. Still he eludes her. He wears the same bejeweled royal-blue costume as before. He keeps his face hidden behind his devil-mask. Sometimes he's moving through the crowd a few yards away from her, sometimes he's standing still in the periphery of her vision, but it's only a second before he vanishes from sight; a predator stalking all-too-willing prey.

A familiar shiver shoots up her spine and her jaw goes slack at the pleasant sensation. She turns around and spots him standing just outside the jubilant throng, against the far wall. When he doesn't disappear after a brief moment, she quickly, but gracefully, moves through the mass of bodies towards him.

Once she breaks free from the multitude, he moves behind a curtain of gold to his left. She pulls the fabric aside once she approaches, revealing a dark, narrow corridor. She follows without hesitation. The ball is being thrown in a neighboring kingdom for some cause she forgot about hours ago. They won't be missed.

The heavy darkness would have made the stone passage quite difficult to navigate had she still been human, but her fey eyes could easily make out the sharp turn to the left thirty feet ahead and the thirteen steps down to the right immediately after. The stairs lead to a small room filled with stacks of matching decorative chairs and a few small, handsome tables; clearly a storage area. The only light comes from a thick candle sitting in a tiny alcove in the wall.

Her eyes comb over the room but find it devoid of the fey male. Her eyebrows furrow in confusion. There are no other exits besides the one she's currently blocking. She's just about to turn around and check the corridor for any turns she might have missed when a strong pair of masculine arms seizes her about the waist from behind.

"Hello, precious." He purrs into her left ear. She gasps softly as he kisses the shell before nipping it gently. She tilts her head to the side as he plants kiss after kiss along the sensitive skin of her neck. Her hands reach back to rake through his long, layered blonde hair. His gloved hands slide up to cup her breasts roughly through the bodice of her gown. His mouth clamps down on the juncture of her neck and shoulder, deliberately sucking hard to leave a mark. She bites her lip to keep from moaning and slips her hands from his hair. She then reaches behind her to grope his backside.

With a growl, he abruptly spins her around to slam his lips against her own, trapping her hands between their chests. Her lips automatically part for him and his sinful tongue battles with hers for dominance. He molds her to the shape of his lean body and her legs start to tremble when she feels his arousal pressing against her belly.

Sensing her unsteadiness, he walks her backwards without breaking their heated kiss. Grasping her hips, he sets her on one of the tables and finally releases her sweet mouth. He quickly removes her mask and throws it carelessly over his shoulder. They both pause slightly as mismatched blue and brown meet forest green. The mutual lust he sees in her eyes entices him to press another passionate kiss to her swollen lips.

He then pulls away and sinks to his knees in front of her, nudging her legs apart. He clutches her thick skirt and bunches it up around her waist. His erection throbs painfully as he sees that she's worn _no_ undergarments of _any_ kind. _Naughty girl. _He thinks as he pulls off his gloves with his sharp teeth.

He leans in close to her core. His warm breath on her flesh makes her shiver and she jumps slightly when she feels his thumb press against her clit and start rubbing in firm circles. She moans out loud when he sinks his index finger inside of her and expertly crooks the digit making her pant and buck her hips. She knows she won't last; she's already so tightly wound from his cat-and-mouse act earlier. _Oh God, oh God! I'm almost there! Yes! Please! Please! _She mentally shouts. Yet he does stop his ministrations and she yells in agonized frustration.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful your little cunt is, precious? It's all ripe and flushed pink like a peach."

_Dear God!_ She cries in her head. _Is he trying to kill me?_

Apparently so, as he gives her folds one long, hard lick. "Mmmm." He licks his lips. "So sweet and juicy, _exactly_ like a peach." He croons before delving his god-like tongue into her lower lips once more.

She clasps his head in her hands, desperate to keep him in place. His mouth works at her relentlessly. His tongue pushes and strokes and laps. His nose brushes against her clit. When he moans into her heat, the vibrations finally snap the spring and she screams out her orgasm, fisting his hair between her fingers for several long seconds before her bones turn to jelly.

He grins to himself and starts to rise from his crouched position before she launches herself at him, knocking him back to his elbows on the stone floor. His eyes widen, he hadn't expected her to recover so quickly. _Damn fey blood._

"My turn." She whispers against his lips in a sultry voice before gently licking his right cheek with the tip of her tongue. Slipping her hands inside his blue coat, she scratches down his chest over his thin linen shirt making him hiss. She shimmies down his prone body to the waistband of his skin-tight breeches. She quickly undoes the three buttons and his stiff manhood springs free.

Holding his gaze, she leans forward and licks the underside of his pulsing cock from base to tip. He responds with a growl. She smirks at him and places a soft kiss to the sensitive tip before taking it into her mouth. His head falls back and he groans in absolute pleasure. She wraps her hand around the base of his shaft and squeezes tenderly. She gradually builds up speed, sucking and swirling her tongue around his tip and pumping the base in her hand. His hips start to jerk upwards.

"Ah, precious. Oh yes. I-I'm going to-FUCK!"

She feels him stiffen and her mouth floods with his delicious fey seed. She swallows him hungrily.

In a flash she is back on the table, skirt bunched around her hips again. He forces her bodice down low enough to expose her full breasts. He fondles them harshly and slants his lips over hers in another demanding kiss. When he pulls away, he dips his head to her left breast and suckles the nipple into his mouth. She eagerly arches her back to him. Once he finishes repeating the action to her right breast, he leans forward and she feels the tip of his cock prodding against her dripping entrance.

_Thank GOD for fey blood_. She notes internally.

Without another warning, he snaps his hips forward, burying himself to the hilt inside her wet folds. She shouts in ecstasy and wraps her arms and legs tightly around him as he begins to thrust at a furious pace. The table repeatedly slams into the wall as he fucks her hard. She can hear him growling deep in his throat next to her ear. The fingers of his right hand dig into the soft flesh of her hip. His left arm is wound around her back, crushing her soft body against his own. The feel of her supple breasts rubbing against his chest drives him mad!

She sinks her teeth into the skin of his neck and the fey male throws his head back with a wild roar. He slams his powerful hips against her harder and faster. She releases his neck and comes face-to-face with his seductive eyes. His right hand slips between them and moves swiftly against her clit. Her eyes shut tight as she feels the pressure reaching its breaking point. His thrusts become erratic. She starts to shake.

"That's it, precious. Come for me. Come for your _king_!"

"JARETH!"

Sarah's climax slams into her like a freight train. She screams so loud her throat aches with the effort. Jareth's muscles lock in place as he spills himself into her with a deep groan. They hold each other in silence as their breathing slowly returns to normal.

"I win, precious." Jareth says in a quiet, but triumphant voice.

"You cheated." Sarah counters with a pout.

He pecks her lips. "How so?"

"You know what you're dirty talk does to me! How could I help saying your name first? It wasn't fair!"

"All is fair in love and war, Sarah. Besides, you were being quite unfair yourself when you _bit _me; _and _when you decided to not wear any knickers!"

"I'll have to remember those tactics for _next_ time." Sarah mutters, tugging gently on one of Jareth's longer locks.

"I heartily look forward to it, my queen." The Goblin King grins before pinching her left nipple.


	9. Precious Thing

**Disclaimer: **_Songs belong to Disney, Rodgers and Hammerstein, and Sylvia Fine._

**Precious Thing**

It was late evening and all was quiet and still in the Labyrinth. A soft breeze sifted through the leaves of the Firey forest. In the various homes throughout the Goblin City, the sounds of the numerous citizens gently snoring complimented the tranquil atmosphere. An enormous crescent moon peaked through the dark clouds, bathing the castle in silvery-white light.

The Goblin King stood in the balcony doorway of the royal bedchamber, overlooking the dormant kingdom. His wife was fast asleep on the king-sized bed. He didn't blame her for being exhausted. The last thirteen hours had been long and strenuous for his poor Sarah, and the reason was currently squirming and cooing impatiently in his arms again. Keeping his voice low so as not to disturb the dreaming Goblin Queen, Jareth began to sing another lullaby.

_Edelweiss, Edelweiss_

_Every morning you greet me_

_Small and white clean and bright_

_You look happy to meet me_

_Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow_

_Bloom and grow forever_

_Edelweiss, Edelweiss_

_Bless my homeland forever._

_Small and white clean and bright_

_You look happy to meet me_

_Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow_

_Bloom and grow forever_

_Edelweiss, Edelweiss_

_Bless my homeland forever_

In all his years as the king of this magical realm, Jareth had never felt as powerful as he did at this very moment. He remembered when he had held his son, Stellan, for the first time and how terrified he had been. He was sure that the boy would shatter like glass in his hands. Thankfully, Sarah had more than enough experience from holding her little brother, while she was human. Jareth honestly had no idea how he ever would have mustered the courage to hold his first-born without his Sarah to guide him.

Now, he felt stronger than the mightiest dragon as he held his second child, the beautiful Goblin Princess, Alexandria. Sarah had been insistent upon naming the baby after her late grandmother and though Jareth thought the human name was unusual, he had to admit that there was something regal about it. Besides, he rather liked the nickname 'Lexi' he'd come up with a few minutes ago.

Princess Lexi was practically the opposite of her big brother Stellen. Her mother's dark brown hair dusted the top of her fragile head and her eyes had inherited her father's ice-blue and brown color, but her pupils were perfectly even. She also appeared to have her mother's stubbornness, for she simply_ refused_ to go to sleep. Jareth had been up for the past two hours singing random lullabies he'd learned from Sarah's various movie marathons and music albums she'd conjured during her first year as queen. However, the Goblin King wasn't the least bit tired or frustrated. He loved singing to his children and could go on all night long so Sarah could earn her much-needed rest. As Alexandria started to whimper again, Jareth bounced her gently in his arms and switched to a jazzier tune.

_Won't you play the music_

_So the cradle can rock_

_To a lullaby in ragtime_

_Sleepy hands are creeping_

_To the end of the clock_

_Play a lullaby in ragtime_

_You can tell the sandman is on his way_

_By the way that they play_

_As still as the trill of a thrush_

_At twilights hush_

The goblin princess's eyes finally started to droop and Jareth waltzed slowly in a circle towards the polished crib.

_So you can hear the rhythm of the ripples_

_On the side of the boat_

_As you sail away to dreamland_

_High above the moon_

_You hear a silvery note_

_As the sandman takes your hand_

_So rock-a-bye my baby_

_Don't you cry my baby_

_Sleepy time is nigh_

_Won't you rock me to a ragtime lullaby_

Princess Lexi yawned quietly and Jareth carefully placed her in her crib, tucking the blankets around her as he finished his serenade.

_La la lu, La la lu_

_Oh, my little star sweeper_

_I'll sweep the stardust for you_

_La la lu, La la lu_

_Little soft fluffy sleeper_

_Here comes a pink cloud for you_

_La la lu, La la lu_

_Little wandering angel_

_Fold up your wings close your eyes_

_La la lu, La la lu_

_And may love be your keeper_

_La la lu, La la lu, La la lu_

"Goodnight, you precious thing." Jareth purred before kissing his now-dozing baby girl's forehead. The Goblin King rocked the crib for a few minutes for good measure, before joining his wife in their grand bed. Tomorrow, Hothead, Sir Didymus, Ludo and the rest of the goblin subjects would get to meet their new princess.

* * *

Just before dawn broke, the bedchamber door creaked open. After checking to make sure that his parents were still sleeping, little Prince Stellen tiptoed across the room to Alexandria's crib.

"Hi sissy. Love you." The Goblin Prince whispered before pushing a stuffed Firey doll between the slats of the crib beside the baby, shifting the blanket slightly. He flinched as his little sister suddenly stirred at the motion. Drowsy, bi-colored eyes gazed at Stellen, who was frozen stiff and beginning to tear up. He just knew his parents would scold him for waking the baby!

After a tense second, the infant princess smiled at her big brother and grasped his thumb in her tiny fist. _  
_

* * *

**A/N:**_ Sorry it's been a few days but I've been busy with midterms and my cousin's wedding this past weekend, but now it's finally Spring Break! I thought I'd name the princess after David Bowie's real daughter. He actually does call her Lexi! So cute! I know the lullaby choices might seem odd but I think they're pretty soothing and when I imagined David Bowie singing them I just couldn't use any others. Please leave a review!  
_


	10. Kingdom Is Great

**Kingdom Is Great**

_Sign here. Omit there. Approve this. Reject that. Spell-check there. Initial here. File that. Trash this. Calculate here. Deduct there. Send this. Copy that. Sign here, here, here, here, here…and here. _

Jareth sat back in his chair, tossed his crescent-moon shaped spectacles on the cluttered desk, and massaged his throbbing temples. The edge of his white sleeves were stained black and he was certain that he was rubbing ink on his head, but was just far too exhausted to care. He'd been cooped up in the castle study for the past four hours pouring over paperwork. It was a tedious job but, as king, it was his responsibility to make sure that all decrees were hand-written and signed, all petitions were reviewed, and all foreign correspondence was read and/or copied, then destroyed and replies promptly sent out. The Goblin King's desk was now covered with piles of open books and stacks of parchment (some of which were crumpled). His now empty ink bottle lay on its side next to his thoroughly worn out feather pen.

Just as he was about to force himself to his feet, the study door suddenly swung open with a heavy crash and the Goblin Queen stormed into the room. Jareth's eyebrows raised in astonishment at his wife's current state. Her once lovely long-sleeved maroon dress with gold trimming was ripped and singed in numerous places. The fabric, as well as her face, was stained with mud, grass, and soot. Despite this, Jareth couldn't help the lecherous grin that spread across his face at the sight of Sarah's creamy legs peeking through the tattered remains of her skirt, as well as her heaving breasts, six-month pregnant stomach and angrily flushed cheeks.

"Dear God, how do you always manage to look so…delicious?" Jareth asked, rising from his chair and crossing to her. With a growl, he quickly pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her neck.

"Ew! Jareth don't, I'm all dirty and gross!" Sarah cried, squirming in his grasp.

"Then you're the sexiest dirty and gross I've ever seen." Jareth purred but released her with a chaste kiss on the shoulder.

Sarah stomped over to the stool on the other side of the desk and plopped down muttering a curse under her breath. Jareth followed behind closely, but with caution.

"So, how was your outing in the Labyrinth?" Jareth asked carefully. When she didn't answer immediately, he started firmly kneading her shoulders. As the tension began to leave her muscles, Sarah finally spoke.

"Am I losing my edge?"

Jareth's stopped his ministrations. "What do you mean?"

Sarah stroked her swollen belly before continuing. "You know how I was supposed to address the latest string of complaints about the Firey Gang today? Well, I don't know, it was just _impossible_ to wrangle them. They were completely out of control; it was insane! It didn't matter what I said or did, they wouldn't listen to me! They all just laughed at me and kept singing and setting everything on fire! It was _humiliating_!"

Jareth knelt down beside Sarah and turned her chin towards him. "Precious, how can you possibly question yourself just because the stupid Firey Gang ignored you? You know perfectly well that those singing buffoons don't respect _anyone_. Remember the last time _I_ had to go out and deal with them?"

A little smile graced Sarah's lips at the memory. Jareth had made the mistake of approaching the Firery's in his owl form. Let's just say that when he came back to the castle, he'd been missing _quite_ a few feathers.

"Can't we just send them all to the Bog of Eternal Stench or something?"

Jareth chuckled at her suggestion. Usually, Sarah considered a dip in the Bog to be a fate worse than death. The Firey Gang must have done a real number on her nerves this time.

"Unfortunately, that only makes things worse darling. You see, that was _my_ brilliant solution to the Firey problem a few decades after I established myself as king. At the time, I didn't realize that there were literally hundreds of the little buggers; you could smell them all over the Labyrinth. I even received complaints from the neighboring kingdoms! To make matters worse, they _still_ sang and pulled pranks on every goblin and runner traveling through their forest. So ultimately, I'd only managed to make them even _more _unbearable."

Sarah shuddered at the thought of the Firey Gang smelling rotten. Their current exasperating habits were already more than she could handle. "Wait a minute, they don't smell bad_ now_. I thought that you stunk for the rest of your life if you touched the Bog water."

Jareth grimaced. "Normally you do, but the Firey Gang managed to get rid of the smell by burning their skin off and then growing it back. It wasn't pretty."

"Gross."

"Indeed. You know little Stellan came up with an interesting idea about how to deal with the Firey Gang last night. He thought that we should throw an annual party for them in the Goblin City."

"A party?!"

"Yes, it was rather amusing. He said that perhaps they wouldn't be so 'annoying' all the time if we made them feel 'special' every once in a while."

Sarah groaned and crossed her arms over her chest. "Man, even my three-year-old has better ideas than me!"

"Oh hardly, love. Now calm down, all this stress isn't good for you _or_ the baby." Jareth soothed, putting his arms around her.

"I'M A BAD MOTHER TOO!" Sarah wailed as she burst into tears.

Jareth sighed heavily. When Sarah had been pregnant with Stellan, her temper had been formidable and unpredictable. Now, she was prone to crying at the drop of a hat. Still, he would take tears over inanimate objects hurled at his head any day. The Goblin King scooped his weeping queen into his arms and carried her around the desk to his chair. Sitting her down across his lap, Jareth conjured a clean hanky and dabbed at the tears sliding down her cheeks.

"There, there precious. Now that's enough. You are _not_ a bad mother and you know it. I said that Stellan's idea was _interesting_, not ingenious. An annual party would never work because the goblins _hate_ the Firey Gang. They'd beat those flaming fools into a bloody pulp if they so much as set one foot in the Goblin City."

Sarah sniffled and took the hanky from Jareth so she could blow her nose.

"Can't be worse than what I ended up doing today."

"Oh, piffle! If you could handle my entire Labyrinth when you were fifteen years old, I'm sure that whatever you did with the Firey Gang today was perfectly astute. Now tell me what you did."

Sarah glanced around the room nervously before whispering, "I tore them limb from limb and hid the pieces all over the Labyrinth. I also tied their beaks shut."

Silence hung in the air for a long moment and Sarah was just about to start sobbing all over again before Jareth roared with laughter. In one swift movement, Jareth stood up from the chair and swung Sarah around in circles.

"Jareth! Jareth stop! Have you gone crazy?! Stop, I'm getting dizzy!"

"Oh you brilliant, brilliant woman! You really are no ordinary girl, are you?" Jareth shouted, spinning faster.

"Jareth, what the hell are you talking about?! Put me down!"

Finally, Jareth set Sarah on her feet and placed his hands on either side of her face. "Precious, don't you see? The Firey Gang are party animals in every sense of the word, and you just made a wonderful game for them to play! It'll be like a massive scavenger hunt for them."

"But-but, I felt so guilty pulling them apart and-"

"Why would you feel guilty? You know the Firey Gang rip their limbs off for recreation all the time. They enjoy it, and since there's so many of them, it will be a long time before they put themselves back together again, _and_ it'll be quiet too, since you gagged them!"

"So, I haven't lost my edge? I _am_ a good queen?"

"Of course you're a good queen, love! You've managed to solve an age-old problem in the Labyrinth that even _I _never thought of! You're amazing, you're incredible, you're wonderful, you're-"

"Okay, okay, okay! Thank you Jareth, I feel much better now."

Jareth relaxed and lowered his hands to entangle with Sarah's. "Good, because if I hear you doubting your executive or mothering skills again, I'll be forced to place you in an oubliette until you come to your senses." His mismatched eyes twinkled playfully. "Now, what do you say to a bath?"

"I say that's the best suggestion I've heard all day." Sarah sighed happily. "By the way, did you know that you have ink on your face?"

* * *

**A/N: **_Well guys, I'm going to take a teeny-tiny break with this story to focus on my multi-chapter fan-fic. This has been so much fun and I love you guys for supporting me! Let me know what you think of this chapter in a review and keep an eye out for my new story._


	11. Who do? You do!

Jareth watched the corner of his wife's lovely mouth in complete fascination.

She was doing it again. That adorable habit of hers.

Whenever Sarah was concentrating hard on something or waiting patiently, she never failed to do it. Whether she was copying a letter or document for him in his study, practicing her magic, or whiling away the tedious hours at court, she always did it and Jareth _loved _it. Currently, she was struggling to put Stellan's legs back into his tiny cotton trousers while Jareth distracted him with a rubber duck.

At only eight weeks, the infant prince absolutely _hated _diaper changes…and getting dressed…_and _sponge baths…and pretty much anything that didn't involve nursing or sleeping. It had been Sarah's idea for them to take turns changing their son's diapers, _manually_, since Jareth's first attempt at a spell-induced diaper change had ended with a horrible rash across Stellan's bottom. Now, when one of them changed the dirty diaper, the other's job was to calm the screaming baby as best they could.

"You know, I _love _when you do that." He murmured as he gathered his now fully dressed son into his arms and rocked him.

"Do what?" Sarah asked, tossing the soiled diaper and wipes in the bathroom's wastebasket. "Change a diaper?"

"No." He chuckled, gazing softly at her. "That thing you with your tongue."

Sarah paused and quirked an eyebrow at the Goblin King in confusion. "What thing?"

"Every time you're focusing or waiting on something, you do this funny little thing with your mouth." Jareth explained with an amused grin. "You stick your tongue out and press the tip against the corner of your lips." He touched the side of his mouth with his pointer finger for emphasis.

"I-I do not!" Sarah protested, her cheeks burning.

"Oh yes you do." Jareth said, striding out of the master bathroom. "I don't know why you're blushing, precious. It's the one of the most charming things I've ever seen." He gently placed Stellan in his crib and conjured a small crystal for the baby to suck on, before turning back to his queen. "Everyone has quirks, darling. It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"What else do I do?"

"Hmm…let me think." Jareth crossed his arms in contemplation for a short moment. "When you're startled you squeak like a mouse, you talk to yourself a lot, you put your hands on your hips when you're irritated, sometimes you curl up in a ball in your sleep, and when I squeeze your breasts you-".

"Okay!" Sarah cut in, blushing twice as hard as before. "You know, _you_ do stuff like that too."

"Really?" Jareth eyes widened with interest. "Do tell."

"Um…well," she stammered, "uh…you…touch your mouth a lot."

Jareth cocked his head to the side. "Pardon?"

"You know," Sarah shrugged, "when you're bored or you're planning something, you put your hand on your mouth or chin, like this." She demonstrated by lightly covered her lips with her right hand.

"Interesting." He smirked. "What else?"

"You…uh…make this really cute face when you're annoyed; you sort of frown and glare off to the side." She couldn't help giggling slightly at the familiar image. "You like to fiddle with your cuffs, I've heard you sing in your sleep a few times, when you laugh I can see all your teeth, and you always gasp like you're in pain when Stellan cries."

Jareth smiled at Sarah tenderly and pulled her into his arms. "So _that's_ why you usually kiss me after I comfort him." He noted, glancing over his shoulder at the dozing Goblin Prince.

She nuzzled his chest. "What can I say? To a mother, there's nothing sexier than a good father."

"That must work both ways," Jareth whispered against the shell of her ear, "because I quite enjoy watching you fawn all over him. You have no idea how many times I used to dream of it."

Sarah twirled a lock of Jareth's hair around her finger. "What do you say _we _take a little sponge bath and I'll show you something _else_ you used to dream of?"

"Oh Sarah," Jareth shook his head in lustful amusement as she coyly pulled him to back towards the bathroom. "I'll _never_ stop dreaming of _you_."

* * *

**A/N: **Thought_ I'd upload The Path Between the Stars in honor of The Girl and the Goblin King's completion! I know it's short, but I got inspired by watching the behind the scenes documentary for Labyrinth. Jennifer Connelly seriously does that thing with her mouth! Each of their habits are based on either real life habits of Bowie and Connelly, the film characters of Sarah and Jareth, and the little spin I gave them in this collection! Please check out my new story: 13 Hours! _


	12. Toby

**A/N: **_Dedicated to Jareth'sQueenBitch. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Dad?"

"Yes, son?"

"Why was mom crying?"

Jareth glanced at the Goblin Prince as he bounced Princess Lexi on his knee. Even at only seven fey years, the boy was exceptionally observant.

"Because her brother passed away." He replied solemnly. There was no use hiding it any longer.

"Oh." The child's brows furrowed. "How come we never got to meet Uncle Toby?"

"Because he was _human_, son." Jareth sighed. "He lived in the Aboveground. You're mother left that world behind when she came back here and married me."

Stellan stared hard at the Minotaur action figure in his hands. He'd already been told the story of his mother's triumph over the Labyrinth and her subsequent return to become the Goblin Queen. It was still one of his favorite bedtime stories.

"Dad?" The Prince muttered.

"Yes?"

The image of his mother's heart-broken face flashed through Stellan's mind. "I don't want mommy to cry anymore."

"Mamma!" Lexi gurgled.

Leaning forward, Jareth pulled his wonderful children into a tight hug.

"Neither do I, son." He whispered fiercely.

Once his father released him, Stellan took his little sister's hand. "Is there anything _we_ can do?" He asked hopefully.

Jareth ruffled the boy's hair and placed Lexi on the floor before he stood up. "I'll tell you what," he said as strode over to the nursery's floor-length mirror, "I'll go talk to your mother, but if you two will contact Uncle Hairbrush-"

"Hoggle, daddy!" Stellan giggled.

"-and tell him to summon all the goblins to the throne room," Jareth smirked, "I think I might know a way to cheer her up."

"Okay!" Stellan beamed, pulling his sister to the mirror as their father left the nursery.

"Uncle Hoggle!" The Goblin Prince called into the glass. "We need you!"

* * *

As Jareth walked down the hall and into the Escher Room, the momentary lift in his mood waned.

It had been a rough night, to put it plainly. Over the past few years, Sarah had been keeping an occasional eye on Toby as he grew up. It had been difficult for her to adjust to the fact that one year for a fey, was the equivalent of a decade to a human. When her father and step-mother had died, of course Sarah had grieved, but considering how her relationship with them hadn't been nearly as deep as the one she'd shared with Toby, it wasn't surprising how crippling her current depression was. The boy had only been eight years old when Sarah had returned to the Labyrinth, but she and Jareth had watched over him as he developed into the fine man he was.

Through the crystals, they'd seen him graduate from high school as valedictorian, earn multiple scholarships, meet his beautiful wife in college, become a successful cartoonist, get married, have three children, successfully fight against prostate cancer, and retire to his ranch in Colorado. Last night, when Sarah had performed her routine check on her brother, she and Jareth learned that Toby had died in his sleep a few days ago.

Jareth had held his poor wife as she cried until dawn, desperately forcing back tears of his own. He'd grown quite attached to the lively little chap ever since he'd first met him, and his admiration of the boy had only increased tenfold as the years passed. Not to mention how the sight of his love suffering, pained him beyond measure. Which was all the more reason why he needed to be strong for her. A fact that became all too clear when their children came barreling into the throne room that morning. All it took was one look at Lexi's contemporary striped dress to make Sarah succumb to a fresh wave of sobs. Though pink instead of orange in color, the design itself was achingly familiar enough and Jareth had to herd the prince and princess away and into the nursery where he spent the remainder of the morning trying his best to distract them from their mother's unfamiliar behavior.

For a while, the Goblin King thought he had succeeded in this endeavor. Lexi was obviously too young to understand and Stellan, though unusually quiet, was willing to have his attention diverted. For a few hours, at least. Perhaps it was all for the best. If the boy was going to be king, he'd have to learn about the fragile mortality of humans, as well as basic Aboveground relations, sooner or later. In Jareth's experience, one tended to accept harsher truths easier when such lessons were currently relevant and not left to the imagination.

But he couldn't allow himself to dwell on that now. There'd be plenty of time to properly prepare both Stellan _and_ Lexi for the intricate responsibilities of adulthood. For now, he and his children has a mission to carry out.

Darting though one of the passages at the top of the landing, Jareth descended the few following steps to the throne room.

Sarah sat quietly on the horned chair, gazing despondently into the crystal she held loosely in her hands. Her head turned at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Hi, honey." She breathed, seeing her husband appear in the archway.

"Hello, precious." Jareth purred, crossing to her and gently kissing her temple. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." She answered weakly. "I was just watching the funeral." She raised the crystal so he could see clearly. "Jimmy gave the eulogy."

Jareth nodded as he eyed the black clad friends and family members in the shining orb. Jimmy was Toby's oldest grandchild. He was kind and energetic with a good head on his shoulders and artistic skills that rivaled his grandfather's; he was even the spitting image!

Dispersing the crystal, Sarah shuddered and clenched her fists. "I know it's stupid," she spoke in a low voice, "but…I just can't help but feel like I could've done something. He had this long, amazing life and…I wasn't _there_. Do you realize that he was only eight years old when I left? Now that he's gone forever, I-I feel like…like I _abandoned_ him." She whimpered, rubbing the moisture from her eyes.

"Sarah, darling." Jareth soothed, kneeling at her side and cupping her face in his hands. "You did _not_ abandon, Toby. I know you loved him very much. You were an excellent sister and friend to him and I'm sure he knows that now and understands your decision. You're right though, he _did_ have a long and amazing life and he died without regret."

"I miss him." Sarah murmured painfully, tears spilling over.

"I know you do, precious." Jareth crooned, brushing away the salty trails with his thumbs. "I know." He sat beside her on the throne, drawing her against him. "You've always missed him and you _will_ always miss him, and that's alright. You should miss him, because if you do, you'll never forget him. I've often thought of Toby as my own son, and in many ways, you could say that he brought us together. For that, I will always be eternally grateful to him."

A slightly amused grin formed across Sarah's lips. "How do you always know what to say?" She wondered aloud, lifting her tired gaze to meet her husband's bicolored, earnest eyes.

Jareth captured her mouth in a soft, brief kiss. "I don't," he chuckled softly as he pulled away, "but what kind of husband would I be if I didn't know how to make you smile?"

"Mom?"

The monarchs snapped their attention to the main entryway of the throne room. Stellan and Lexi stood side by side on the threshold, with what seemed like a mountain of goblins filling the hall behind them.

"Come here, babies." Sarah lovingly beckoned, holding her arms open for her children.

The royal siblings needed no further invitation as they ran across the room and into their mother's embrace. The goblins poured into the room after them. Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus took their places beside the throne, on Sarah's left. Each gave her a sympathetic squeeze on her shoulder.

Once the entire room was packed, floor to ceiling, Jareth slowly stood up. Taking a deep breath, he addressed them all dolefully:

"For those of you who are not aware at this point, I'm afraid I have some rather unfortunate news to share. I'm sure that all of you remember a certain babe by the name of Toby."

There was a general rumble of affirmation.

"He was the younger brother of your queen." Jareth continued. "The one she fought so bravely and decisively to rescue. Sadly, several days ago, Aboveground time, he died at the age of ninety eight."

The goblins moaned quietly in sorrow.

"His passing is a difficult loss for us all, but none so much for our queen. Though she loved Toby with all her heart, she chose to live here in the Labyrinth. In doing so, you all know that his mind, along with everyone else's that ever met or knew of her in the Aboveground, was wiped clean of any knowledge of her existence. It was a heavy sacrifice, but we all took comfort in how truly glorious Toby's life became." Jareth's voice grew firm with elation. "He was a scholar and an artist. He was adored and respected by all who knew him. There is no doubt his famous illustrations were inspired by us." He winked. "He was a faithful and affectionate husband to his wife, an attentive father of three, a wise and doting grandfather to five, and in a few short months, he would have welcomed his first great-grandchild into the world."

Sarah sniffed as Jareth went on:

"We shall all miss him dearly, but instead of mourning, let us celebrate Toby's life and his legacy of joy and happiness, by doing the exact same thing we did to stop _his_ distress when he was _here_."

The goblins cheered wildly as music suddenly filled the room from a hidden source and Jareth marched over to Stellan. Sarah's brow pinched in confusion.

"You remind me of the babe…" He said, playfully tapping his son's nose.

"**What babe**?" The Goblin Prince and the rest of his family's subjects shouted gleefully.

"Babe with the power…"

"**What power**?"

"Power of voodoo…" Jareth dramatized, spinning on his heel and making his riding crop materialize in his hand.

"**Who do**?"

"You do…"

"**Do what**?"

"Remind me of the babe."

"**A GOBLIN BABE**!" The crowd chanted.

Sarah's jaw fell open in astonishment as Jareth started to sing. He held the riding crop upside down, pretending it was a microphone.

_I saw my baby_

_Crying hard as babe could cry_

_What could I do?_

_My baby's love had gone_

_And left my baby blue_

_Nobody knew_

_**What kind of magic spell to use**_? The goblins joined.

**Slime and snails**/A goblin with grey hair and a gravelly voice soloed.

**Or puppy dog tails**/Another one chimed.

**Thunder or lightning**/A large goblin with black fur began.

_Then baby said_/Jareth picked up, pointing at Lexi who squealed with delight.

**Dance magic, dance**/The goblins chorused.

_Dance magic, dance_/Jareth echoed, theatrically dancing all over the room.

**Dance magic, dance**

_ Dance magic, dance_

**Put that baby spell on me**/Jareth launched a goblin with one swift kick.

**Jump magic, jump**

_Jump magic, jump_/As if on command, a handful of goblins leapt into the air.

**Jump magic, jump**

_Jump magic, jump_

**Put that magic jump on me**

**Slap that baby, **

**Make him free**/A goblin with sharp features punctuated, swatting a companion.

Sarah shook her head in amused disbelief. _THIS is what he was doing with Toby while I was running the Labyrinth? _The gaiety surrounding her was hard to ignore. She felt herself swaying to the beat as merry comfort pooled inside her.

Stellan hopped off his mother's lap and started clapping and stomping with the goblins. Jareth snuck up behind the boy and seized him about the middle. "In nine hours and twenty three minutes," he teased as his riding crop vanished, "it'll be your _bedtime_."

"Dad!" The Goblin Prince whined as his father whirled away, laughing with the goblins.

_I saw my baby_/Jareth strutted over to Sarah and scooped Lexi into his arms.

_Trying hard as babe could try_/He rocked the princess back and forth as he sang.

_What could I do?_

_My baby's fun had gone_

_And left my baby blue_

_Nobody knew_

**_What kind of magic spell to use_?**

**Slime and snails**/A horse-faced goblin warbled as Jareth handed his daughter to Ludo.

**Puppy dog's tails**/Another mumbled.

**Thunder or lightning**/A goblin with a huge nose strained.

_Then baby said_/Jareth grasped Sarah's hands. There was a sly glint in his eyes.

**Dance magic, dance**/Before she could utter a single word, Jareth pulled her to her feet.

_Dance magic, dance_/He spun her around with him so fast, everything was a blur.

**Dance magic, dance**/Sarah's laughter was so powerful, her ribs ached.

_Dance magic, dance_

**Put that baby spell on me**

**Jump magic, jump**

_Jump magic, jump_/Jareth effortlessly cradled Sarah to his chest as he moved.

**Jump magic, jump **

_Jump magic, jump_

**Put that magic jump on me**/Putting her hands in Jareth's hair, Sarah kissed him hard.

**Slap that baby, make him free**/Jareth nuzzled her as he pulled away.

**Dance magic, dance**/Placing Sarah back on the floor, Jareth returned to Lexi.

_ Dance magic, dance_/Sarah watched as Jareth swung the toddler in time with the music.

**Dance magic, dance**/Stellan grabbed his mother's hands and jumped in place.

_Dance magic, dance_/Her mind wandered as she twirled her son over and over.

**Dance magic, dance**/She thought of Toby and the last time he saw him face to face.

_Dance magic, dance_/She remembered how she'd hugged him tight.

** Dance magic, dance**/How she'd kissed his forehead, despite his juvenile protests.

_Dance magic, dance_/How she'd apologized for every time she'd been impatient.

**Jump magic, jump**/..._I love you, Toby. Be good, okay?..._

_Jump magic, jump_/She looked at Stellan, then at Jareth and Lexi with tenderness.

**Jump magic, jump**/_Goodbye, Toby_. She thought fondly. _Thank you._

_Jump magic, jump_/Jareth caught Lexi as she fell through the air.

**Put that baby spell on me**/Sarah blinked as she realized something serious.

_Ooh_

"JARETH!" She thundered, immediately silencing the music and every goblin, child and man in the throne room. "DID YOU JUST THROW MY BABY GIRL OVER YOUR HEAD?!"

* * *

**A/N:**_ So I've basically determined that Jareth was around 380 years old when he met Sarah and now he's 389 and Sarah is 239. I realize the whole 1 fey year=10 human years doesn't seem to be implied by the film, but it works for the story. Please leave a review! Especially you, Jareth'sQueenBitch! :D The next chapter for 13 Hours is in the works!_


	13. That's The Way It Is

_Enjoy! I got this idea and just couldn't let it go to waste._

* * *

Sarah peeked her head cautiously around the corner into the throne room.

Her husband had been sitting in the exact same spot for the last _four_ hours. His arms were crossed tight over his chest, his back was rigid with both feet planted firmly on the floor instead of his usual relaxed, legs-thrown-over-the-arm-of-the-chair, position.

The Goblin Queen bit her lip. She'd have to handle this delicately. _Time to lay on the charm._

"Hey, glitter-pants!" Sarah grinned, stepping into the room. "Whatcha doin'?"

Jareth's eyes narrowed and his jaw twitched.

_Oh man, he is pissed. _"You're still mad aren't you?" Sarah asked, wringing her hands.

"_Yes._" The Goblin King bit out. "This is all _your _fault."

"_Me_?" Sarah blinked in surprise. "What did _I _do?"

"You _encouraged _this…this…_atrocity_."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Jareth, it's not an atrocity; it was bound to happen sooner or later."

"I had everything under control."

_Yeah, right. _"You were being irrational."

"I DON"T CARE!" Jareth shouted making Sarah flinch. "I'll be as irrational about _this_ as I damn well please!"

Sarah sighed after a pause. "Honey, it's not the end of the world." She crossed the room and sat on her husband's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Jareth leaned back to give her room, but still refused to tear his angry gaze away from the main doors across the room.

"You know," Sarah noted, snuggling against Jareth's shoulder, "you're acting the same way I did a few years ago, when we went through this the first time. Remember what you told me?"

"This is different."

"No it is not!" Sarah half scolded with a chuckle. "Don't be sexist! You told me that we weren't losing anything, we were gaining everything. That it might be scary and uncomfortable at first, but it's just a part of life and that no matter what, I'd still have you. Well, _you'll_ still have _me_, mister. Forever and ever."

Jareth's eyes closed. After a few long seconds, he slowly and loudly inhaled and exhaled through the nose before he finally opened his eyes and slid his now uncrossed arms around his wife's slim waist.

"I promise you, Jareth," Sarah soothed, kissing his smooth cheek, "everything is going to be alright. There's nothing to worry about, it's not as big of a change as you think."

Just as the Goblin King started to nuzzle Sarah's neck, the sound of a throat clearing captured the couple's attention.

"My Lord and Lady." A stubby little goblin guard bowed quickly. "Master Terran is here to escort Princess Alexandria to the Moon Gala."

Jareth stiffened and he scowled in annoyance.

"Thank you, Cuppy." Sarah nodded, patting Jareth's knee in comfort as she rose from her husband's lap to stand beside the throne. "Show him in, please."

Cuppy bowed again before dashing out the main doors and not a half a minute later a handsome, adolescent fey male entered the room.

"Your majesties." The boy greeted in a clear and friendly voice as he bowed respectfully. "Good evening, I hope are both well."

"We are, thank you, Terran." Sarah beamed casting a nervous glance at the Goblin King, who was frowning harshly at the teenager. "It's so lovely to see you again. If you would just wait here for a moment, I'll bring Lexi right down. Excuse me."

"Of course." Terran smiled brightly.

"Be _nice_." Sarah hissed under her breath in her husband's ear, before curtseying to Terran and exiting up the staircase leading to the Escher Room.

The boy shuffled his feet at the murderous look the Goblin King was giving him. His dress shirt and coat felt tighter than before. Terran's eyes flickered around the throne room nervously as he mentally debated on trying to create pleasant small talk.

Suddenly Jareth's hand raised up and Terran froze. A crystal appeared on his fingertips. As Jareth rolled the crystal around in his palm, he peered into the orb for a brief minute, before he again, glared at the young nobleman with a devious smirk.

"If anything happens to my daughter," the Goblin King growled dangerously through clenched teeth, "I'll trap you in your worst nightmare for the rest of your miserable life. Do you understand me, boy?"

"Y-y-ye-yes, sir." Terran gulped, bowing so low he almost toppled forward.

"Hi Terran!" Princess Lexi giggled as she suddenly burst into the throne room. Her mother followed close behind the excited Goblin Princess, casting an anxious glance at the girl's father.

"Terran?" Lexi asked with concern. "Are you alright?"

* * *

_Cute enough for ya? Of course, when Sarah refers to the 'first time', she means when Stellan went on his first date! _

_Please show me some love and review!_


	14. Important AN!

**A/N: **_Hey guys! _

_Just a quick little update. Yes, I still am on hiatus, but the good news is that I won't be for very much longer. I have several new stories that are almost ready for posting, so sit tight! _

_I just wanted to let you all know that Liam-r-Collins on deviantart has posted a new picture for The Girl and the Goblin King. PLEASE view his work and comment on it! He works SO hard for me on those and positive feedback means a lot to him. Click on the link in my profile to see his fanart for my story and leave him some comments and I just might be tempted to update even sooner than I plan to! _

_Thanks guys! I really appreciate it! JarethxSarah forever! _


End file.
